religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Rooms-katholieke Kerk
De Rooms-Katholieke Kerk is de grootste christelijke kerk ter wereld. De Kerk noemt zichzelf Katholieke Kerk. Ze beroept zich op het Oude (inclusief de Deuterocanonieke boeken) en het Nieuwe Testament van de Bijbel, op de katholieke traditie en op het leergezag van Rome. De Katholieke Kerk heeft sinds haar ontplooiing in de 3e eeuw na Christus het verloop van de geschiedenis van het Westen en van de wereld in belangrijke mate mede bepaald. Tot aan de Reformatie belichaamde ze behalve religieuze ook veel politieke macht. Tegenwoordig is de bisschop van Rome, beter bekend als de paus, behalve hoofd van de clerus enkel nog staatshoofd van Vaticaanstad en is zijn wereldlijke macht beperkt. Zijn spiritueel leiderschap onder gelovigen reikt echter wereldwijd. Naam thumb|rechts|270px|[[Cathedra Petri (Heilige Stoel van Petrus)]] De Kerk zelf gebruikt sinds het Eerste Concilie van Nicea in 325 in haar officiële documenten de term 'Katholieke Kerk', ook in de documenten van de twee meest recente oecumenische concilies. [http://www.ewtn.com/faith/teachings/churb3.htm How Did the Catholic Church Get Her Name?], Kenneth D. Whitehead, 1996 McClintock, John (1889). Cyclopaedia of Biblical, Theological, and Ecclesiastical Literature. Harper & Brothers, original from Harvard University. Het Griekse woord καθολικός (katholikos) betekent 'algemeen' of 'universeel'. Men zou de benaming Katholieke Kerk dus letterlijk kunnen vertalen als de Algemene Kerk of Universele Kerk. Het begrip 'rooms-katholiek' is ontstaan aan het begin van de 16e eeuw, ten tijde van de Reformatie, om onderscheid te maken tussen hen die de paus, of de bisschop van Rome, trouw bleven en de protestanten. Het woord rooms duidt op de stad Rome. Met Rooms-Katholieke Kerk worden dus de katholieke kerken aangeduid die verenigd zijn rond de bisschop van Rome. Als men het gebouw waarin de katholieke eredienst wordt gehouden wil aanduiden, of de kerk als stroming en niet als instituut, schrijft men (rooms-)katholieke kerk, dus met alleen kleine letters. Omvang In 2007 waren 1,147 miljard mensen of ongeveer 17,3 procent van de wereldbevolking rooms-katholiek. Het aantal katholieke doopsels steeg met 1,4%, iets meer dan de aangroei van de wereldbevolking met 1,1%. Ook het aantal priesters blijft toenemen. De groei daarvan is het sterkst in Afrika en Azië, met een aangroei van 27,6 en respectievelijk 21,2 procent. In Europa en Oceanië daalde hun aantal met respectievelijk 6,8 en 5,5%. Wereldwijd steeg het aantal priesters van 405.178 in 2000 naar 408.024 in 2007. Geschiedenis 1e tot 5e eeuw miniatuur|links|155px|Jezus roept Simon en Andreas miniatuur|links|155px|Petrusbrief uit de derde eeuw na Christus miniatuur|links|155px|Nero miniatuur|links|155px|[[Constantijn de Grote|Constantijn met een stadsmodel van Constantinopel]] In de Handelingen van de Apostelen beschrijft de evangelist Lucas hoe rond Pinksteren (de nederdaling van de heilige Geest) de apostelen, die na de terechtstelling op Golgotha verstrooid waren geraakt, weer bij elkaar kwamen en op initiatief van Petrus de vacante plaats in hun college die door het verraad van Judas was ontstaan, opvulden door Matthias aan te wijzen als zijn vervanger. Daarnaast ontstonden de eerste christelijke gemeenschappen rond het breken van het brood dat het cultisch centrum vormde van de samenkomst (=ekklèsia). Deze eredienst of liturgie (van "leitourgia": dienst van het volk) werd vaak op de "dag van de verrijzenis" gevierd, die ook wel de "dag des Heren" (="dies dominica") werd genoemd, en bestond doorgaans uit een lezing, een vermaning of preek (=homilie), de voorbedes van de gelovigen, een plechtig dankgebed dat uitmondde in het breken en delen van het brood. Meestal vonden deze vieringen 's ochtends of 's avonds plaats omdat de zondag nog geen heilige rustdag was. Tegelijkertijd werden met de opkomst van deze gemeenschappen de eerste contouren van de kerkelijke hiërarchie (letterlijk: "heilige ordening") zichtbaar: er worden opzichters (van "episkopos": bisschop), presbyters en diakens aangesteld die een voorname taak kregen aangewezen binnen de gemeenschappen. Zo waren het de bisschoppen of bij hun afwezigheid de presbyters die doorgaans het grote dankgebed (eucharistisch gebed) uitspraken over de gaven van brood en wijn en de diakens die deze gaven vervolgens uitdeelden aan de gelovigen. Tegen het einde van de eerste eeuw kenden vrijwel alle christelijke gemeenschappen een duidelijk eenhoofdige leiding onder een bisschop (soms ook een groep bisschoppen) die in zijn herderlijke taken werd bijgestaan door een college van priesters en diakens, later ook door subdiakens, lectoren (=lezers) en acolieten (=dienaren). Zijn voornaamste verantwoordelijkheden waren: de wijdingen van lagere ambten, het voorgaan in de goddelijke eredienst, het dagelijks bestuur van de gemeente, de zorg voor de armen en zieken (=diaconie) en het geloofsonderricht (=catechese). De bisschoppen of het episcopaat droeg(en) het gezag door gebed en handoplegging (=wijding) over aan hun opvolgers zodat er een ononderbroken keten van opvolging ontstond die tot op de dag van vandaag voortduurt: de apostolische successie. De verbondenheid van de bisschoppen en de gemeenten was zo innig en vanzelfsprekend dat de kerkvader Ignatius van Antiochië in 107 reeds schreef: 'Waar de bisschop is, daar is de Kerk'. Een centrale rol in de vroege Kerk werd ingenomen door de apostel Petrus, die de eerste der apostelen werd genoemd en de woordvoerder was van de groep van twaalf, een positie die teruggaat op Jezus' toezegging bij Caesarea dat op hem, de steenrots, de Kerk gegrondvest zou worden en dat de poorten van het dodenrijk haar niet zullen overweldigen. Uiteindelijk zou Petrus, de sleutelbewaarder, naar Rome trekken waar hij volgens de vroegste apostolische overleveringen onder keizer Nero met het hoofd naar beneden gekruisigd werd. De gemeente van Rome groeide uit tot voornaamste der gemeenten, de 'voorzittende van de liefde' (Ignatius van Antiochië) en de 'Hoofdkerk' (Cyprianus) die een bijzonder aanzien genoot bij de andere gemeenschappen. thumb|rechts|395px|''Het laatste gebed van de christelijke martelaren'', voorstelling van schilder [[Jean-Léon Gérôme]] In het Romeinse Rijk heerste in die tijd een relatieve religieuze tolerantie. De onderdanen genoten de vrijheid hun eigen godsdienstige tradities in ere te houden, zolang er maar eer aan de Romeinse goden werd bewezen en de goddelijke status van de keizer werd erkend. Vreemde religies en mysteriegodsdiensten werden vaak ingepast in de heersende polytheïstische cultus zodat er een vorm van religieuze vermenging ontstond die men met de term syncretisme aanduidt. In de praktijk gold het gebod om de keizer te vereren voor de meeste inwoners van het rijk als een zuivere formaliteit zonder dat dit veel betekenis voor hun innerlijk geloofsleven had: bij enkele gelegenheden per jaar werd er wat geofferd aan de Romeinse goden en de keizer. De monotheïstische christenen vormden hierop een zichtbare uitzondering daar zij geen andere god wilden aanbidden dan Jezus de Zoon en God de Vader. Ze aanvaardden de heidense keizer zodoende wel als staatshoofd, als wereldlijke macht, maar weigerden hem als een godheid te erkennen. Verder onderscheiden ze zich door hun eenvoudige levenswandel van de Romeinen die verzot waren op wereldlijk vermaak. Toen het rijk in verval raakte en er hongersnoden en natuurrampen over het rijk kwamen, werden de christelijke gemeenschappen omgeven met vreemde verdachtmakingen (christenen zouden aan kannibalisme doen daar ze het lichaam van hun eigen God opaten en diens bloed dronken, hetgeen in die tijd hoogst ongebruikelijk was en de Romeinen met weerzin vervulde) en werden de christenen aangewezen als zondebokken. Er ontstonden vervolgingen. De gelovigen die tijdens deze vervolgingen hun leven verloren en daarin hun gelijkvormigheid met de gekruisigde toonden, werden al spoedig gezien als martelaren en werden met gepaste verering omgeven: de dag van hun sterven werd jaarlijks herdacht als de dag dat zij gelouterd en geheiligd de hemel binnen waren gegaan en verenigd waren met de verrezen Heer. Deze situatie veranderde in het begin van de 4e eeuw, toen de bekeerde Romeinse keizer Constantijn de Grote het tot dan nog steeds sectarische christendom tot een katholieke (niet-ketterse) en literalistische (niet-gnostische) godsdienst uitriep. Tegen het einde van dezelfde eeuw, onder keizer Theodosius I, werd in 380 het door Constantijn de Grote hervormde christendom de staatsgodsdienst van het nog ongedeelde Romeinse Rijk. In 395 splitste het Romeinse Rijk zich echter in een westelijk, Latijnssprekend, deel en een oostelijk, Griekssprekend, deel. Deze delen groeiden uit elkaar en tegelijk groeiden ook de christelijke kerken in oost en west langzaam uit elkaar. Ketterijen en credo thumb|rechts|175px|[[Arius (theoloog)|Arius]] miniatuur|150px|[[Mozaïek van Maria als moeder van God in de Chora-kerk in Istanboel]] Toen de vroege Kerk zich door de missionering van de apostelen en hun opvolgers verspreidde binnen het Romeinse rijk en zodoende haar joodse wortels achter zich liet, werd zij met nieuwe problemen en vragen geconfronteerd. De joodse cultuur had altijd een sterk verhalende, literaire traditie gekend, ze was gewoon haar overtuigingen en geloofsmysteries in gelijkenissen, analogieën, verwijzingen naar historische gebeurtenissen, kortom in dynamische vormen tot uitdrukking te brengen. De Romeinen echter hadden van de Grieken een filosofische traditie geërfd: zij dachten statisch, in definities, gestolde formules en leringen die de boven-historische essentie van een gebeuren moesten vatten. Om zich verstaanbaar te maken in deze nieuwe omgeving voelde de Kerk zich genoodzaakt haar geloof op een wijze uit te leggen die paste bij de veranderende omstandigheden. Tegelijkertijd ontstonden er door deze culturele en linguïstische vertaalslag binnen het rijk vele misvattingen en dwalingen die de kern van het christelijk geloof dreigden aan te tasten. Dit alles leidde tot het ontstaan van bindende leeruitspraken: dogma's. miniatuur|links|260px|Icoon met de voorstelling van Constantijn de Grote en de bisschoppen van het Eerste Concilie van Nicea (325) met de tekst van de geloofsbelijdenis versie de dato 381 Vanaf het begin was de jonge Kerk regelmatig het toneel van felle onderlinge discussies geweest die soms uitmondden in scheuringen (afgeleid uit het Grieks) Marcionisme. Dwalingen zoals het Arianisme, dat de goddelijke natuur van Christus ontkende, het gnosticisme dat de verlossing verbond met een bevinding, een innerlijke, bovennatuurlijke 'kennis van het hart' en daarmee de kruisdood en verrijzenis als objectief gebeuren relativeerde, en het dualistische Marcionisme, leidden er uiteindelijk toe dat de Kerk zich genoodzaakt zag de grenzen van de rechtzinnigheid steeds scherper af te bakenen. Allereerst werd tijdens het concilie van Nicea (325) het Arianisme verworpen: verklaard werd dat Christus één in wezen met de Vader was (="homo-oesios") en niet zoals de Alexandrijn Arius had gemeend als eerste der schepselen op de Vader geleek (="homoi-oesios") doch wezenlijk ondergeschikt bleef aan hem. Tijdens het Constantinopel (381) werd door de verzamelde bisschoppen de plaats van de heilige Geest in de triniteit verduidelijkt. De Geest, zo verklaarden de concilievaders, komt voort uit God de Vader en wordt samen met Christus de Zoon als (één van de personen van) God aanbeden en verheerlijkt. Verder werd het credo van Nicea vastgelegd en uitgebreid: de geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea-Constantinopel, die tot op de dag van vandaag door zowel katholieke, orthodoxe en reformatorische christenen onderschreven wordt. Daarnaast werd de innerlijke structuur van de Kerk versterkt en ontstond er een Bijbelse canon: geschriften en overleveringen die in op authentieke wijze getuigden van het geloof van de Kerk en haar liturgische traditie werden als betrouwbaar canoniek aangemerkt, terwijl andere, vaak overleveringen met een sterk gnostische inslag, als apocrief terzijde werden geschoven. Andere belangrijke concilies waren: het concilie van Efeze (431), waar de Nestoriaanse ketterij werd verworpen en werd vastgelegd dat Maria de moeder van God (=Theotokos) is en niet slechts de moeder van de menselijke Jezus (=Christotokos), en het Concilie van Chalcedon (451), dat het monofysitisme veroordeelde (van de Griekse woorden 'monos', wat '(all)één' betekent, en 'physis', wat 'natuur' betekent), de christologische opvatting die Christus slechts één ongescheiden godmenselijke natuur, 'monos physis' (Grieks: 'μονος φυσις') toekende, maar daarmee ontkende dat hij de wereld als mens 'van binnenuit' had verlost. Daartegenover werd bevestigd dat Christus waarlijk God en waarlijk mens was geweest. Stilaan werd de bisschop van Rome in het westen de "primus inter pares" (="de eerste onder de gelijken"), die meer en meer gezag won als hoofd van de Kerk, hoewel de gelovigen in het Griekstalige Oosten zich meer oriënteerden op de patriarch van Constantinopel en de patriarchen van Antiochië en Alexandrië ook veel invloed bleven houden. De bisschop van Rome was ook de patriarch van Rome, en zijn collega-patriarchen beschouwden hem als een gelijke zonder speciale bevoegdheden over henzelf. Getuigenissen van zowel de oostelijke als de westelijke kerkvaders zijn echter duidelijk over het primaatschap van de zetel van Petrus (=de Heilige Stoel) aangaande de beslissingsbevoegdheid inzake geloofstwisten. Augustinus miniatuur|links|119px|[[Augustinus van Hippo|Kerkvader Augustinus]] miniatuur|links|119px|[[Pelagius (monnik)|Pelagius]] miniatuur|330px|''[[Ambrosius van Milaan|Ambrosius doopt Augustinus'', door Benozzo Gozzoli (15e eeuw)]] Eén van de belangrijkste figuren uit de eerste eeuwen van het christendom was Aurelius Augustinus of Augustinus van Hippo (354–430), die zich - nadat hij in zijn jonge jaren een nogal losbandig leven had geleid (dit tot groot verdriet van zijn moeder Monica die niet ophield voor hem te bidden) en zich enige tijd bijzonder aangetrokken had gevoeld tot het manicheïsme, een stroming die een dualistische visie op goed en kwaad had - bekeerde tot het christendom. Hij werd met Pasen in 387 door Ambrosius (339–397), de bisschop van Milaan en latere kerkleraar en patroonheilige van de imkers (zijn preken waren 'zoet als honing'), gedoopt, waarna hij terugkeerde naar zijn geboorteplaats in Thagaste (Afrika). Vanaf 396 tot zijn dood in 430 was hij bisschop van de Kerk van Hippo Regius. Augustinus, die filosofisch was geschoold en de invloed had ondergaan van Plato en de neoplatonist Plotinus, heeft veel geschriften nagelaten; werken als de autobiografische Confessiones (Belijdenissen), waarin hij zijn zondige jeugd en en zijn bekering tot het christendom beschrijft, De Civitate Dei (Over de Stad van God), zijn meest omvangrijke werk, De Trinitate (Over de Drie-eenheid), De Spiritu et littera (Over de Geest en de letter), De catechizandis rudibus (Over het goede (geloofs)onderricht of catechese), De Doctrina christiana (Over de Christelijke leer), De Spiritu et littera (De Geest en de letter) en zijn kloosterregel hebben een diepgaande invloed uitgeoefend op het christelijke denken en op de menselijke geschiedenis. Van hem zijn bovendien bijna 600 preken bewaard gebleven, vaak indringende commentaren op de heilige Schrift (Augustinus was geschoold in de klassieke retorica en moet een indrukwekkend prediker zijn geweest). Zijn latere leer van de Massa damnata (de verdoemde Massa) en zijn denken over zonde, verwerping en uitverkiezing zou later een grote indruk achterlaten bij reformatoren en calvinisten die in hem een geestelijk voorvader en een protestant 'avant la lettre' zagen. Augustinus verwierf verder bekendheid door zijn strijd tegen de pelagianen, vernoemd naar de Britse monnik Pelagius (ca. 360-435), die het bestaan van de erfzonde had ontkend en meende dat de mens door eigen inspanningen en voortreffelijke voorbeelden (waarvan Jezus de meest voortreffelijke was) de heiligheid kon verwerven. Augustinus ontving daarbij de steun van paus Innocentius I, die de opvattingen van Pelagius uiteindelijk zou veroordelen. Na zijn dood zou hij de beschermheilige worden van onder andere brouwers, drukkers, theologen en een aantal steden en bisdommen. De Kerk viert zijn feestdag op 28 augustus. Middeleeuwen Na de val van het West-Romeinse Rijk in 476 werd West-Europa opgedeeld onder de binnengevallen Germanen. Hun nieuwe koninkrijken die ontstonden op het oude Romeinse grondgebied vormden de blauwdrukken van de huidige Europese staten. In dit versplinterde West-Europa breidde het gezag van de bisschop van Rome zich gestaag uit; behalve op geestelijk gebied won hij ook op wereldlijk vlak aan aanzien en invloed. Dat kon vanzelfsprekend pas nadat West-Europa gekerstend was; vooral Ierse monniken en missionarissen zoals Columbanus (540-615) hebben daarin een belangrijke rol gespeeld. Langzamerhand kwam men ook tot meer eensgezindheid op het vlak van de theologie, mede dankzij de Platonische inzichten van Augustinus, hoewel dat niet zonder slag of stoot ging. Er waren geregeld belangrijke scheuringen, bijvoorbeeld die van de eerder genoemde Pelagius en de Albigenzen of Katharen. De opmars van de islam kon in de middeleeuwen voorlopig worden gestopt. Het grote schisma [[Bestand:136 Constantin I.jpg|miniatuur|150px|links|Een follis van Constantijn de Grote]] thumb|rechts|225px|Roebljovs icoon van de Heilige Drie-eenheid In de derde eeuw na Christus had hervormingsgezinde keizer Diocletianus (242-316), die de toenmalige Romeinse imperiale overheid niet opgewassen achtte tegen de vele interne conflicten en de nieuwe militaire dreigingen, het Romeinse rijk in bestuurlijk opzicht gesplitst, waardoor het politieke fundament onder de eenheid was weggenomen. Later, na de dood van keizer Theodosius de Grote (Grieks: Θεοδόσιος ο Μέγας) (ca. 346–395), werd het Romeinse rijk definitief opgedeeld in een westelijk en een oostelijke deel, elk met een eigen keizer aan het hoofd. Tussen de kerk van Rome en de kerk van het Oosten met als middelpunt Constantinopel was mede als gevolg hiervan een verwijdering ontstaan die geleidelijk aan de scherpte van een scheiding kreeg. Allereerst was er de taalkwestie: het westen gebruikte het Latijn als lingua franca, terwijl men in het oosten (Byzantium was tot aan 330 de benaming voor het Nova Roma (=het nieuwe Rome): Constantinopel, "de stad van Constantijn de Grote", waarvan het huidige Istanboel is afgeleid) overwegend Grieks bleef spreken. Na de val van het West-Romeinse rijk en de grote volksverhuizing die daar op volgde, was er van een politieke eenheid binnen het voormalig Imperium Romanum geen sprake meer. Daarnaast waren er tussen Oost en West verschillen in liturgische beleving en vormgeving ontstaan die, hoewel zij aanvankelijk niet kerkscheidend, waren toch voor een zekere vervreemding zorgden. De scheiding in een oosterse en westerse Kerk in het jaar 1054, het ''Grote Schisma'', was in feite de formele bevestiging van een reeds lang bestaande werkelijkheid. Verhitte theologische disputen camoufleerden de politieke en culturele realiteit van die dagen. Allereerst was er een complex theologisch meningsverschil gerezen over het wezen van de triniteit, in het bijzonder over herkomst en werking van de heilige Geest. Volgens de Latijnse Kerk ging de Heilige Geest van eeuwigheid uit van de Vader (=God de Vader) én de Zoon (Jezus Christus), het zgn. "Filioque". miniatuur|links|500px|De Grote volksverhuizing tussen de [[4e eeuw|2e en 5e eeuw.]] De oosterse Kerken daarentegen geloofden echter dat de Geest slechts uitging van God de Vader, dóór (via) de Zoon, en konden de aanvulling "en de Zoon" bij de tekst over de oorsprong van de Heilige Geest in de geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea-Constantinopel (325 en 381) niet aanvaarden daar deze toevoeging later (in 1014) door paus Benedictus VIII (wiens autoriteit ze niet erkenden) aan het credo was toegevoegd zonder te zijn goedgekeurd door een algemeen concilie (de protestantse kerken zouden deze toevoeging later handhaven). Daarnaast bestond er diepe onderlinge verdeeldheid over het gezag binnen de Kerk. In de Latijnse kerk beschouwde men de paus, de bisschop en patriarch van Rome, als de rechtmatige opvolger van Petrus, de eerste der apostelen, die daarom als de voornaamste van de vijf patriarchen moest worden erkend, terwijl de Kerk van het Oosten de vijf als nevengeschikt beschouwde. Vervolgens wilde de Latijnse Kerk blijven vasthouden aan het verplichte celibaat voor gewijde dienaren, terwijl de oosterse Kerk dit alleen wilde handhaven voor bisschoppen, en tenslotte bestonden er ernstige geschillen over de verdeling van de invloedssferen op de Balkan. Het conflict leidde er toen toe dat paus Leo IX (1002-1054) en patriarch Michaëlis Caerularius van Constantinopel elkaar in 1054 excommuniceerden, waarmee feitelijk sprake was van een schisma, waardoor de Kerk uiteenviel in de westerse Kerk van Rome en de Oosters-Orthodoxe Kerk. Pas in 1965, tijdens het pontificaat van paus Paulus VI, werden de wederzijdse conflicten opgelost en trokken de kerkvorsten de excommunicaties in, waarmee een belangrijke stap werd gezet in het proces van hereniging. Ruim 500 jaar eerder reeds, in 1439, was de bul Laetentur Caeli van paus Eugenius IV (1383–1447) verschenen, waarin de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk verklaarde dat zij wat betreft de herkomst van de heilige Geest geen wezenlijke, kerkscheidende verschillen meer zag tussen de opvattingen van de Oosters-Orthodoxe en Latijnse Kerk. Investituurstrijd miniatuur|345px|links|[[Paus Gregorius VII]] miniatuur|115px|[[Tegenpaus Clemens III (midden) met keizer Hendrik IV van het Heilige Roomse Rijk (links)]] |miniatuur|115px|Hendrik IV In de loop van de 10e eeuw had de keizer van het Duitse Rijk gaandeweg de verregaande bevoegdheid verworven om bisschoppen te benoemen (dit werd symbolisch tot uitdrukking gebracht bij de ambtsaanvaarding waar de bisschop uit handen van de vorst de investituur (=bekleding) ontving, die bestond uit een ring voor zijn geestelijke taak en een staf voor zijn wereldlijke arbeid). Dit was voor veel geestelijken vanzelfsprekend een buitengewoon onverkwikkelijke zaak: tijdens de 11e eeuw kwam er een hervormingsbeweging op gang, de zgn. Gregoriaanse hervorming, onder meer in de abdijen van Gorze en Cluny, die de invloed van de wereldlijke macht op de benoeming van de bisschoppen wilde uitbannen. In 1073 veroordeelde paus Gregorius VII (ca. 1020/1025-1085), voornemens het kerkelijk gezag aan de wereldlijke macht te ontnemen en het primaat van de Kerk te verstevigen, de investituur op straffe van excommunicatie, waarmee hij het voornaamste fundament onder de keizerlijke machtspositie wegsloeg. Het conflict kwam uiteindelijk tot een uitbarsting in 1075 toen Hendrik IV (1050-1106), toen nog koning van Duitsland (later, vanaf 1084 zou hij als keizer het heilige Roomse rijk regeren) eigenmachtig een bisschoppenconferentie in Worms belegde, waar hij de paus onwaardig verklaarde, mede uit onvrede over diens bemoeienissen met het Saksisch conflict. Als reactie daarop handelde de paus overeenkomstig zijn verklaring van 1075: hij excommuniceerde de koning. Dit bracht Hendrik IV in een uiterst benarde positie, omdat vervolgens een aantal Duitse bisschoppen zich tegen hem keerde en het merendeel van de landvorsten hetzelfde dreigde te doen. Hierop ondernam Hendrik, in dit opzicht een pragmaticus, een barre boetetocht naar Canossa (1077) (volgens de overlevering op blote voeten), waar de paus op dat ogenblik verblijf hield. De paus wilde hem aanvankelijk niet ontvangen en liet hem drie dagen in de kou wachten alvorens zijn onderwerping te aanvaarden. De Investituurstrijd, zoals het conflict later werd genoemd, was hiermee echter nog niet gestreden: het conflict wakkered opnieuw op waarbij verschillende pausen Duitse tegenkoningen begonnen te benoemen (achtereenvolgens Rudolf van Zwaben (?-1080); Herman van Salm (?-1088); Koenraad, zoon van Hendrik IV). Hendrik IV van zijn kant wees een tegenpaus aan, namelijk de aartsbisschop van Ravenna Clemens III (1080-1100), die hem in 1084 tot keizer zou kronen. Pas in (1122) sloten paus Calixtus II (1060-1124) en keizer Hendrik V (1081-1125) een overeenkomst, het Concordaat van Worms, en werd de scheiding tussen de kerkelijke en wereldlijke bevoegdheid vastgelegd: de keizer verloor zijn directe beslissingsrecht over de bisschopsbenoemingen hoewel hij het privilege behield om bij de verkiezing aanwezig te zijn. Hiermee was de Investituurstrijd voorlopig in het voordeel van de Kerk beslist. Echter vanaf het eind van de 12e eeuw kwam het opnieuw tot een conflict tussen de wereldlijke en geestelijke macht. Nu waren het paus Alexander III (1159-1181) en keizer Frederik I Barbarossa (1122–1190), een telg uit het huis Hohenstaufen, die tegenover elkaar stonden, maar wederom was het de paus die uiteindelijk zijn autoriteit behield en de wereldlijke macht zijn plaats wees. Westers schisma miniatuur|links|180px|[[Tegenpaus Johannes XXIII]] Bijzonder verwarrend was ook de Babylonische ballingschap der pausen (ook wel Babylonische gevangenschap genoemd), de periode van 1309 tot 1377, waarin de pausen niet langer in Rome zetelden, maar moesten uitwijken naar het luxueuze Pausenpaleis (Frans: Palais des Papes) in Avignon, waar zij de protectie genoten van de Franse vorst en verder van alle pauselijke gemakken voorzien waren. De aanleiding was de verkiezing van de Franse paus Clemens V (1305-1314). De Franse koning Filips IV wist de paus ervan te overtuigen dat het verstandiger was in Avignon te zetelen, dit in verband met de onrustige toestand in Rome. De afwezigheid van de pausen zou in Italië echter tot een machtsvacuüm leiden en de tegenstanders die beducht waren voor een al te grote Franse invloed begonnen op een bepaald moment tegenpausen te kiezen, hetgeen er toe leidde dat men op een zeker ogenblik met twee pausen opgescheept zat. Een Westers schisma dreigde. De situatie werd nog opmerkelijker toen (de pauselijke zetel was onder paus Gregorius IX inmiddels weer naar Rome verplaatst) de kardinalen de aartsbisschop van Bari Bartolomeo Prignano (ca. 1318–1389) tot de nieuwe paus Urbanus VI, die een degelijk beheerder geweest was in de pauselijke kanselarij in Avignon, hadden gekozen. De Franse kardinalen die te laat op het conclaaf waren gearriveerd en na enkele impopulaire maatregelen van de nieuwe paus de geldigheid van de keuze betwistten, kozen een Fransman, de bisschop van Kamerijk: Robert van Genève (1342–1394) tot de tegenpaus Clemens VII die zich wederom in Avignon vestigde. miniatuur|270px|rechts|Het [[Pausenpaleis (Avignon)|Palais des Papes]]De twee pausen begonnen nu driftig elkaars besluiten nietig te verklaren en elkaars volgelingen te excommuniceren. Om de ontstane impasse te doorbreken en een nieuwe kerkelijke scheuring te voorkomen werden tijdens het Concilie van Pisa (1409) de twee rivaliserende pausen afgezet en werd de aartsbisschop van Milaan Petrus van Candia (1340-1410) tot de nieuwe paus, en bijgevolg het hoofd van de heilige katholieke kerk, gekozen. Deze laatste verplaatste zijn residentie naar Bologna. De afgezette pausen weigerden echter, in overeenstemming met hun hoge ambtsopvatting, deze nieuwe Pontifex Maximus te erkennen en claimden het pontificaat met als droevig gevolg dat de christelijke wereld nu de beschikking had over drie pausen. Het Concilie van Konstanz (1414-1418) maakte aan deze delicate situatie echter een einde: de eerste paus trad af, de tweede paus werd gedwongen zijn aanspraak op de zetel van Petrus in te trekken en de derde paus: de voortvluchtige tegenpaus Johannes XXIII (ca. 1370-1419) (uiteraard niet te verwarren met de latere paus Johannes XXIII), de opvolger van Alexander V (die na een kort pontificaat van slechts tien maanden was overleden), werd opgepakt en gevangengezet en pas na het concilie weer vrijgelaten, zodat er nu tot vreugde van de Kerk een nieuwe paus gekozen kon worden: de kardinaal-diaken van de San Giorgio in Velabro Oddone Colonna paus Martinus V (1417-1431). Kruistochten 270px|thumb|rechts|Urbanus II op de [[Synode van Clermont]] Met de bloedige verovering van Sicilië in 902 was een voorlopig einde gekomen aan de expansiedrift van de nieuwe godsdienst: de Islam. Vanaf de 11e eeuw ontstond er in Europa weer een nieuw zelfbewustzijn dat leidde tot enkele korte veroveringsoorlogen die aanvankelijk geen godsdienstige motieven hadden. Jeruzalem, de heilige stad, was weliswaar nog steeds in Islamitische handen, doch aanvankelijk kon men zich daar niet om bekommeren omdat het Arabische bestuur relatief tolerant was, mede omdat de islamieten vanuit hun godsdienstige traditie bekend waren met het verschijnsel van een pelgrimage. Dit veranderde echter wanneer de Seldische Turken, de Seltsjoeken Syrië veroverden en christelijke pelgrims werden mishandeld. Deze berichten bereikte Europa waar de algehele stemming al snel omsloeg. In 1095 tijdens de Synode van Clermont in een vroegere priorij van Cluny riep paus Urbanus II (ca. 1042-1099), die voorafgaand aan de synode een onderhoud had gehad met een gezant van de Byzantijnse keizer Alexius I (1048-1118) die hulp had gevraagd bij het verdedigen van Constantinopel tegen de Turken in Anatolië, in een bewogen preek op tot een gezamenlijke kruistocht met als doel de heilige plaatsen te veroveren. Volgens de overlevering zou hij zijn preek hebben besloten met de woorden: "Deus lo Volt! (=God wil het!)". Urbanus II hoopte onder meer dat deze godsdienstige tocht de verbroken eenheid tussen de Latijnse en Griekse kerk zou herstellen en zond geestelijken rond om mensen te werven. Vooral in Frankrijk was men geestdriftig en sloten mensen zich aan (in Duitsland was er wegens de Investituurstrijd weinig of geen belangstelling). Spoedig kon men via Constantinopel, waar de eerste kruisvaarders zich in 1096 verzamelden onder de leiding van Adhémar van Monteil, beter bekend als Adhémar van Le Puy (?-1098), bisschop van Le Puy-en-Velay vanaf 1077 en pauselijk legaat, naar Jeruzalem optrekken. Na de verovering in 1099 van de heilige stad door onder leiding van Tancred van Normandië ontstonden er her en der kleine christelijke koninkrijkjes waarvan het belangrijkste vanzelfsprekend het koninkrijk Jeruzalem was dat geregeerd werd door Godfried van Bouillon (1060-1100), de hertog van Neder-Lotharingen. Lang konden deze koninkrijken niet standhouden, zodat nieuwe kruistochten werden ondernomen die vaak gepaard gingen met plunderingen en slachtpartijen. Inquisitie miniatuur|links|723px|Katharen worden verbannen uit [[Carcassonne (stad)|Carcassonne]] miniatuur|links|203px|Gregorius IX in een handschrift uit ca. 1270 Het bewaken van de orthodoxie bleef een terugkerend thema in de geschiedenis van de Kerk. Deze strijd werd vanaf de 13e eeuw geleverd door de Inquisitie, die, zoals overeengekomen bij de Regels van Pamiers (1211), als kerkelijke rechtbank zelf geen vonnissen uitvoerde, maar slechts een onderzoek instelde en een oordeel uitsprak over de rechtzinnigheid van de beklaagde en de schuldig bevondenen uiteindelijk overdroeg aan de wereldlijke rechtbanken waarna er in ernstige gevallen verbranding of onthoofding volgde. Het doel van de inquisitie was niet in eerste instantie om de ketter ter dood te veroordelen, maar om hem tot berouw en bekering te brengen en hem terug te leiden naar het geloof van de ware Kerk en om daarnaast de volkswoede tegen de vermeende ketters te reguleren en een juridisch kader te bieden (veel aanklachten kwamen namelijk vanuit het volk). De pauselijke inquisitie werd aanvankelijk opgericht om de Katharen te bestrijden, een gnostische groepering in Occitanië, het zuidelijk deel van Frankrijk, die zich als de ware christelijke Kerk beschouwde en een streng ascetisch leven leidde. De centrale idee van hun geloof was de (enigszins manicheïstische) opvatting dat er twee tegengestelde scheppingen waren geweest, door twee rivaliserende goden: een heilige en liefdevolle God die het geestelijke had geschapen en een verdorven God, JHWH, de schepper van het eindige, die met elkaar streden om de heerschappij over de wereld. Op basis van deze dualistische opvatting wezen de Katharen de boeken van het Oude Testament af. De vergeldende en jaloerse God die daar verschijnt, was volgens hen de schepper van de (slechte) stoffelijke wereld, de Demiurg, de veroorzaker van al het lijden op de wereld. De goede god was de God die Jezus, zijn boodschapper, had verkondigd. Ze wezen daarmee de incarnatie (menswording) van God en de verlossing aan het kruis af: voor de Katharen was het blasfemisch om te geloven dat God zijn eigen zoon naar de aarde zou zenden om deze ter verzoening aan het kruishout te laten sterven. Het kruis was voor hen het gruwelijke werktuig waarmee de Demiurg gepoogd had de zending van Christus te doen mislukken. Hun dualisme en afkeer van de stoffelijke wereld maakten dat ze eveneens de transsubstantiatieleer afwezen, daar het voor hen volstrekt ondenkbaar was dat God zich in zoiets profaans en stoffelijks als een stuk brood zou manifesteren. Tenslotte geloofden de Katharen in een vorm van reïncarnatie. thumb|rechts|340px|Het gebouw van het Heilig Officie (thans Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer) De Katholieke Kerk reageerde in 1157 met het Concilie van Reims, de eerste georganiseerde bijeenkomst van de Katholieke Kerk waar de bestrijding van ketterijen een methodisch karakter zou krijgen. In 1184 volgde het beruchte decreet van Verona (Ad abolendam), waarbij paus Lucius III (1097–1185) de wereldlijke macht opriep ingrijpende maatregelen te nemen tegen de toen wijdverbreide dwalingen, aanvankelijk met weinig gevolg. Gregorius IX (1170-1241) gaf in 1232 bevel aan de nieuwe orde van de Dominicanen, die door hun grondige theologische scholing bij uitstek geschikt leken voor hun taak, om de inquisitie op zich te nemen, waarmee de inquisitie nu formeel bevestigd en geïnstalleerd was. Later in 1237 belastte de paus ook de Franciscanen en vanaf de 16e eeuw Jezuïeten met de voorbereiding en procesvoering. In 1252 verklaarde paus Innocentius IV (1170-1254) in zijn bul Ad extirpanda dat bij de verhoren van verdachten ook martelmethoden waren toegestaan. Door de verrichtingen van de inquisitie zou de groepering van de Katharen ophouden te bestaan: sommigen zwoeren hun dwaling af en keerden terug tot de Katholieke Kerk, tegen anderen werd de hoogste straf uitgesproken. De pauselijke inquisitie moet onderscheiden worden van de latere Spaanse Inquisitie (1478-1834) die in veel gevallen een matigende invloed had, met name als het gaat om de vervolging van heksen. Veel (anonieme) aanklachten uit het volk werden door de inquisitie niet gesteund. Tijdens de reformatie speelde de inquisitie een zeer actieve rol bij de bestrijding van de hervormers, hoewel haar macht aanzienlijk was afgenomen omdat veel plaatselijke vorsten niet langer bereid waren de kerkelijke vonnissen te voltrekken. In de 16e eeuw werd de inquisitie geplaatst onder de verantwoordelijkheid van het Heilig Officie die later in 1965 zou worden omgedoopt tot de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer die zich met name bezig zou gaan houden met de bestudering en toetsing van het werk van katholieke theologen die van heterodoxie verdacht worden. Kloosterleven miniatuur|links|150px|Reconstructie van de abdijkerk van de [[Abdij van Cluny|Cluny]] miniatuur|150px|links|[[Giotto di Bondone, Franciscus voor de bisschop]] miniatuur|links|150px|[[Bernard van Clairvaux]] rechts|miniatuur|225px|[[Fresco (schilderterm)|Fresco met de oudst bekende afbeelding van Dominicus, 14e eeuw; San Domenico, Bologna]] Een voorname rol in de geschiedenis van de middeleeuwse Kerk was weggelegd voor de kloosterorden. Over geheel West-Europa werden in twee golven abdijen en kloosters gesticht die een bijzondere uitstraling hadden op het leven van die tijd. Benedictus van Nursia (480-547), de latere patroonheilige van Europa, wiens wonderlijke leven wordt beschreven in de hagiografie van paus Gregorius de Grote (540-604), wordt algemeen beschouwd als de vader van het kloosterleven in de Latijnse Kerk. Hij stichtte zijn eigen gemeenschap, de benedictijnen, op de berg de Monte-Cassino in Italië, waar de monniken een streng leven van gebed en arbeid (="ora et labora") leidden en bij intreden de drie geloften van armoede, zuiverheid en gehoorzaamheid aflegden. Benedictus legde de orde van het kloosterleven vast in zijn beroemde kloosterregel, de Regula Benedicti, die aanzienlijke invloed zou uitoefenen op het latere klooster- en gemeenschapsleven. Langzamerhand werden de benedictijnerkloosters verzamelplaatsen van cultuur, scholing, gezondheidszorg en wetenschappen, hoewel er ook veel kennis verloren ging, die pas vanaf de 12e eeuw door de kruistochten (via de Arabische cultuur en het Byzantijnse, Oost-Romeinse Rijk) geleidelijk terugkeerde naar Europa. Andere invloedrijke ordestichters waren de Spanjaard Dominicus Guzman (1170-1221), voormalig kanunnik van de kathedraal van Osma (tegenwoordig Burgo de Osma) en stichter van de orde der Dominicanen, ook wel de orde van Predikheren (=Ordo Praedicatorum) genoemd, die zich toelegden op de prediking van het Woord, het gezamenlijk koorgebed, de theologische en filosofische studie (met name aan de universiteiten van Parijs en Bologna) en de zielzorg, en de Italiaan Franciscus van Assisi (1181-1226), stichter van de orde der Minderbroeders, die zich als rijke, verwende en enigszins dweepzieke zoon van een welgesteld lakenkoopman aanvankelijk volledig bezighield met de verrukkingen van de wereldse liefde, de minnezang en heimelijk verlangde naar het ontvangen van de ridderslag, maar zich, nadat hij zich het erbarmelijke leven van de melaatsen had aangetrokken, radicaal bekeerde en een vroom leven van armoede, gebed en dienstbaarheid begon te leiden. Een andere kloosterorde was de orde van de cisterciënzers gesticht in 1098 in het Franse Cîteaux door Robert van Molesme (1028-1111). De voornaamste aanleiding was de rekkelijke naleving van de Regel van Benedictus in sommige Franse kloosters, vooral in de befaamde Abdij van Cluny, die in 909 of 910 gesticht werd door Willem I van Aquitanië, de hertog van Aquitanië en graaf van Mâcon, bijgenaamd "Willem de Vrome", en die in de middeleeuwen een zeer grote invloed had op het religieuze, politieke en artistieke leven in West-Europa. Eén van de dochterkloosters van Cîteaux was de abdij van Clairvaux, waar de monniken onder hun abt Bernard van Clairvaux (1090-1153) terugkeerden naar de oorspronkelijke zuiverheid van het Benedictijnerideaal: het "ora et labora". De Cisterciënzers worden dan ook soms Bernardijnen genoemd, en de Cisterciënzerinnen Bernardinnen. Afgescheiden van de Cisterciënzers zijn de Trappisten (=Ordo Cisterciensis Strictioris Observantiae), afgeleid van de Abdij Notre-Dame de la Grande Trappe in La Trappe, waar de toenmalige commanditaire abt Armand Jean le Bouthillier de Rancé (1626-1700) in 1664 een strenge naleving van de regel voorstond, en zij vormen een zelfstandige orde binnen de Benedictijnerfamilie. De terugkeer naar een strenge naleving van de Regel van Benedictus wordt vaak aangeduid met de term strikte observantie, vandaar de Latijnse naam van hun orde. Scholastiek en thomisme miniatuur|links|200px|[[Thomas van Aquino]] miniatuur|230px| De zeven vrije kunsten, gezien aan het einde van de twaalfde eeuw (Herrad von Landsberg, [[Hortus deliciarum)]] thumb|rechts|230px|[[Albertus Magnus (fresco)]] Belangrijk ook is de opkomst van de scholastiek in West-Europa. De oorsprong van de hiervan ligt vermoedelijk in de Karolingische renaissance, een opleving van de cultuur en wetenschap in West-Europa tussen ca. 750 en 950. Byzantijnse invloeden, culminerend in het afbeelden van de menselijke figuur, werden versmolten met de Germaanse, grotendeels abstracte ornamentiek en er ontstond een nieuwe belangstelling voor de klassieken. Aan de hofschool van Karel de Grote (742-814), de gevierde koning der Franken, bracht in de negende eeuw de Angelsaksische geleerde, bibliothecaris en schrijver, Alcuinus (ca. 735-804), ook wel Alcuinus van York of Alcuinus van Tours genoemd, auteur van De fide sanctae et individuae Trinitatis, een theologisch werk dat in de lijn van Augustinus handelt over het mysterie van de Drievuldigheid, de Franken weer in contact met de oude Latijnse geschriften en zorgde voor de organisatie van nieuwe scholen. De filosofie, de klassieke Alma Mater (='moeder aller wetenschappen'), werd nu de Ancilla theologiae, de nederige 'dienstmaagd van de theologie' die zich geleidelijk aan verder ontwikkelde binnen de muren van de kloosters en domscholen. Het scholastieke systeem werd in de middeleeuwen toegepast op de zeven vrije kunsten, de artes liberales (grammatica, retorica, dialectica (of logica), arithmetiek (=rekenkunde), astronomie (sterrenkunde), muziek en geometrie) en de overige wetenschappen. In de theologie leidde de nieuwe ontwikkelingen ertoe dat men de rede en het geloof met elkaar in overeenstemming probeerde te brengen en het christelijke geloof op een verstandelijke en systematische manier trachtte te verantwoorden. De scholastici baseerden zich hierbij minder op de filosofie van de griekse wijsgeer Plato, die tot dan toe, mede dankzij de onvermoeibare verrichtingen van Augustinus, vrijwel het gehele theologisch en wijsgerig denken had doortrokken, maar grepen terug op de systematische geschriften van Aristoteles die enigszins in de vergetelheid waren geraakt. Het gevolg was dat de theologie een streng wetenschappelijke karakter kreeg, het werd een 'schoolvak' (vandaar de term scholastiek). Dit leidde onder meer tot de stichting van bekende universiteiten zoals die van Parijs (=de 'Sorbonne'), gesticht door Robert van Sorbon, en de universiteiten van Oxford, Cambridge, Bologna, Padua, Napels, Praag, Wenen, Keulen en Heidelberg, en ook die van Tommaso da Modena in Treviso (gesticht in 1352) levendige ontmoetingscentra werden voor filosofen, theologen en geleerden. Belangrijke representanten van de middeleeuwse scholastiek waren figuren als de benedictijn en aartsbisschop Anselmus van Canterbury (1033-1109), de geestelijk vader van de satisfactieleer die als eerste theoloog een logisch godsbewijs formuleerde (het zogeheten ontologisch godsbewijs), Petrus Lombardus (?-1160), schrijver van de Sententiarum IV en Johannes van Salisbury (ca. 1115-1180), auteur van de Policraticus en Metalogicon en verder bisschop van Chartres, diplomaat en secretaris van de later vermoorde aartsbisschop van Canterbury Thomas Becket (1118–1170) over wie hij na diens dood een biografie schreef. Andere bekende scholastici waren Robert Grosseteste (ca. 1175-1253), Stephen Langton (ca. 1150-1228), Siger van Brabant (1240-1284), een van de belangrijkste vertegenwoordigers van het Averroïsme, de wijsgerige stroming die voortbouwde op de inzichten van de islamitische arts en geleerde Averroes (1126-1198), Willem van Ockham (ca. 1285-1349) die onder meer betoogde dat de Kerk zich niet met wereldlijke zaken diende in te laten, Albertus Magnus, O.Praem. (ook Albertus de Grote of Albert von Lauingen genoemd) (ca. 1200-1280) en diens ordegenoot Thomas van Aquino, O.Praem. (1225-1274), die in zijn omvangrijke hoofdwerk Summa Theologiae een systematische uitzetting gaf van de theologie, waarin hij zich baseerde op zijn kennis van de metafysica, ethiek, logica en nauurfilosofie van Aristoteles en zijn studie van de heilige Schrift. Het werk is tot op de dag van vandaag één van de duurzame fundamenten onder het katholiek theologisch en wijgerig denken gebleven. In de encycliek Aeterni patris huldigde paus Leo XIII, die een grote genegenheid voor het christelijk denken van de Middeleeuwen koesterde, Thomas als de 'vorst van de filosofen' en beval hij ten sterkste de studie van zijn werk aan als dat van een christelijke filosoof die ver boven de andere scholastici uitsteekt. In zijn motu proprio Doctoris Angelici wees Pius X erop dat de leer van de Kerk niet wetenschappelijk doordacht kan worden zonder een grondige kennis van Aquino's filosofische werk, en het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie beschreef Aquino's systeem zelfs als "Eeuwigdurende Filosofie". Het thomisme zou later in de 19e en 20e eeuw een heropleving beleven in het neothomisme. Mystiek en moderne devotie miniatuur|links|180px|[[Thomas a Kempis|Thomas van Kempen op de Agnietenberg (1569)]] miniatuur|links|[[Hildegard van Bingen]] De late middeleeuwen kenmerkten zich door een opvallende opleving van de mystiek, die voortvloeide uit een behoefte aan verinnerlijking en versobering. De nieuwe mystici legden anders dan de thomisten de nadruk op de godsdienstige ervaring in plaats van op de rede. Zij streefden naar een persoonlijke 'mystieke' vereniging van de menselijke ziel met de goddelijke natuur, zonder dat zij hierbij de noodzaak van de bestaande kerkstructuren in twijfel trokken. In tegenstelling tot de strenge scholastici kozen zij er vaak voor om in plaats van het Latijn in de volkstaal te publiceren, waardoor hun geschriften een belangrijke invloed konden uitoefenden op de ontwikkeling van de plaatselijke taal en letterkunde. Allereerst was er de Rijnlandse mystiek met als bekendste vertegenwoordiger de Duitse Dominicaan Meester Eckhart, O.Praem. (ca. 1260-1328) - de naam meester is afgeleid van magister, een wetenschappelijke titel -, een vurig en eigenzinnig prediker en schrijver van diverse quaestiones (=vraagstukken) en het bekende traktaat Liber benedictus (dat ook bekend staat onder de titel Het boek van de goddelijke troost) die het Middelhoogduits ongekende glans verleende. Andere bekende vertegenwoordigers van de mystieke opleving waren Hildegard van Bingen (1098–1179), een uiterst begaafde en veelzijdige Duitse benedictijnse abdis, die zich toelegde op de studie van religie, kosmologie, filosofie, muziekcompositie, poëzie, plantkunde en linguïstiek, en verder de Dominicanen Johannes Tauler, O.Praem. (ca. 1300-1361) en Henricus Seuse, O.Praem. (1295-1366), die zijn drukkende zondebesef vertaalde naar een strenge praxis van vasten, versterving en zelfgeseling, onder de naam Amandus verschillende belangwekkende spirituele werken publiceerde en later op afbeeldingen bij voorkeur verschijnt met de Heilige Naam op zijn borst. Ook in de Nederlanden miniatuur|300px|Getijdenboek met teksten van [[Geert Grote]]zien we een opmerkelijke bloei van de mystiek die vaak een wat nuchterder en praktischer karakter droeg. Vaak vormden deze mystici kleine leefgemeenschappen waar een spiritualiteit ontstond die vaak wordt aangeduid met: de Moderne Devotie. Met name de lezing en overdenking van de heilige Schrift speelde hier een voorname rol en in deze kringen van de "broeders en zusters van het gemene (gemeenschappellijke) leven" ontstond een Nederlandse Bijbelvertaling. Belangrijke representanten van de Moderne Devotie waren de Brusselse geestelijke Jan van Ruusbroec (1293-1381), die door zijn tijdgenoten 'de Wonderbare' werd genoemd en in het Middelnederlands schreef, de ernstige, ascetische boeteprediker Geert Grote (1340-1384), die in zijn vlammende traktaat Contra turrim Traiectensem protesteerde tegen de bouw van de 'ijdele' domtoren van Utrecht en de Augustijnerkanunnik Thomas a Kempis (ca. 1379/1380-1471), schrijver van de "Navolging van Christus", de verzamelnaam voor vier traktaten waarvan het oudste dateert uit 1424, en die nog steeds een van de meest gelezen geestelijke werken uit de kerkgeschiedenis zijn. Ook de humanist Erasmus van Rotterdam en de latere hervormer Luther hebben enige tijd in zo'n gemeenschap doorgebracht. Tenslotte moet ook de Vlaamse mystica Hadewijch (13e eeuw) worden genoemd, wier brieven, strofische poëzie, mengeldichten en visioenen, evenals de werken van Ruusbroec, gerekend worden tot de Brabantse mystiek, en een onbetwist hoogtepunt vormen in de middeleeuwse literatuur (een theoloog uit Ruusbroecs omgeving noemde haar dat 'heylich glorieus wijf'). Renaissance miniatuur|links|225px|Madonna met Kind in de [[Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekerk (Brugge)|Onze-Lieve-Vrouwekerk te Brugge door Michelangelo]] De Renaissance (letterlijk: "wedergeboorte") kenmerkte zich met name in het zuiden van Europa, waar zij volgde op een periode van economische groei met name in de steden, door ongekende opbloei van de letteren en schone kunsten, de muziek, een verhevigde belangstelling voor de antieke cultuur en de kerkvaders en het ontstaan van een nieuw, antropocentrisch wereldbeeld waarin de mens in het middelpunt van de schepping werd geplaatst (=Humanisme). De strenge middeleeuwse ascese maakte plaats voor een uitzinnige, maar geordende, classicistische esthetiek die zich uitte in de architectuur, schilder- en beeldhouwkunst. De conventionele kerkelijke leergangen maakten plaats voor nieuwe, vooruitsrevende scholen en colleges, zoals het vermaarde Collège de France (opgericht in 1530 op initiatief van de humanist Guillaume Budé) en het Drietalige College, waar de jeugd werd opgevoed in het Renaissance-ideaal: de jongeren moesten wellevende en onafhankelijke persoonlijkheden worden die uitmuntten in zin en smaak voor de kunsten en klassieken en in de verfijnde beoefening van de deugd (= "virtù"). De gecultiveerde, maar wrede en pragmatische vorst van Il Principe van de politieke filosoof Niccolò Machiavelli (1469-1527) werd de verpersoonlijking van dit nieuwe ideaal. De Romeinse dichter Vergilius (70 v.Chr.-19 v.Chr.), schepper van de Aeneis, het grote heldendicht waarin waarin de grootheid van het oude Rome werd bezongen, stond eveneens in hoog aanzien en werd in La divina commedia (De goddelijke komedie) de Gids die de Florentijnse banneling Dante Alighieri (1265–1321) door de verschrikkingen van de hel en het vagevuur leidde. Daarnaast ontstond er een nieuw wetenschappelijk elan vooral in het noorden van Europa, waar de Renaissance aan de wieg stond van een periode van ongekende welvaart en zelfbewustzijn. miniatuur|160px|Desiderius Erasmus thumb|rechts|160px|Sir [[Thomas More]] Grote persoonlijkheden domineerden het geestesleven van die tijd. Allereerst was daar Giovanni Pico della Mirandola (1463-1494) de belezen Italiaanse humanist, dichter en filosoof, schrijver van Oratie over de waardigheid van de mens, die met zijn Venitiaanse tijdgenoot, de bisschop van Verona Ermalao Barbaro (1410-1471) een beroemd geworden briefwisseling voerde over de essentie van de literatuur waarin hij het belang van een wijsgerige en wetenschappelijke verantwoorde inhoud benadrukte. In het noorden was het Desiderius Erasmus van Rotterdam (1469-1536), de zoon van een geestelijke uit Gouda (een onwettig kind dus, een defectus natalis, een geboortedefect) en een voormalig kanunnik die in zijn Lof der Zotheid (1509) de toenmalige godsdienstige hang naar uiterlijkheid en de exuberante devotionele gebruiken van zijn tijd parodieerde. Hoewel hij aanvankelijk enige sympathie voelde voor de reformatoren, zou hij zich later distantiëren van Luther en in zijn traktaat De libero arbitrio diatribe sive Collatio (Collatie over de vrije wil) de katholieke genadeleer verdedigen tegenover de reformatorische, willoze predestinatieleer. Verder was hij auteur van Adagia, een opvoedkundig werk dat een enorme invloed uitoefende op het onderwijs, legde hij zich toe op de uitgave van de kerkvaders en verzorgde hij een kritische editie van de Griekse tekst van het Nieuwe Testament. Hij onderhield nauwe contacten met de Engelse humanist en politicus Sir Thomas More, wiens boek De Optimo Rei publicae Statu deque Nova Insula Utopia (1516) een verfijnde kritiek bevatte op de toenmalige samenleving. Na scherpe kritiek op de scheiding en het schisma van Hendrik VII en zijn principiële weigering de Act of Supremacy (1534) te erkennen, werd hij wegens hoogverraad ter dood veroordeeld en onthoofd op Tower Hill. Op het gebied van de natuurwetenschappen plaatsten de revolutionaire ontdekkingen van de Poolse kanunnik Mikołaj Kopernik, beter bekend als Nicolaas Copernicus (1473-1543), die een heliocentrische theorie over het zonnestelsel ontwikkelde, de Italiaanse natuurkundige, wiskundige en astronoom Galileo Galilei (1564-1642) en later de Duitse lutheraan Johannes Kepler ((1571-1630) de toenmalige kerkleiders voor ernstige problemen daar ze deze nieuwe inzichten in strijd achtten met de scheppingsleer van de Bijbel. Galileo Galilei werd in 1633, hoewel hij bevriend was met paus Urbanus VIII, voor de inquisitie gedaagd en moest zijn ontdekking uiteindelijk herroepen. Reformatie en scheuring miniatuur|links|130px|[[Girolamo Savonarola]] miniatuur|links|130px|Maarten Luther miniatuur|links|130px|[[Johannes Calvijn]] Tijdens de Renaissance was Europa een welvarend continent geworden; door de toenemende handel en voortschrijdende techniek waren de Europeanen steeds rijker en zelfverzekerder geworden. De nieuwe, stormachtige ontwikkelingen op cultureel, wetenschappelijk en economisch gebied lieten ook de katholieke kerk niet onberoerd. De strenge ascese en verinnerlijking van de kloostermoraal verloor langzamerhand de greep op het godsdienstige leven. Onder de elite: de aristocratie, de bestuursambtenaren, de rijke handelaren, vroege kapitalisten, maar ook onder een deel van de geestelijkheid groeide een mondaine, seculiere ethiek en een voorliefde voor het geschapene, de verfijning, de wellevendheid en de verrukkingen van de kunsten. De godsdienst was niet langer meer een eschatologie die het leven overschaduwde of het aardse tranendal haar laatste perspectief en betekenis moest verlenen, maar werd een philosophica evangelica om reeds in het maatschappelijk leven een fatsoenlijk en aangenaam leven te leiden (Carpe diem). Veel kerkelijke gezagsdragers wierpen zich op als mecenassen, beschermheren van de cultuur (de bouw van de huidige Sint Pieterskerk en grote opdrachten voor o.a. Michelangelo, Bernini, Leonardo da Vinci en andere grote kunstenaars stammen uit deze tijd). Anderen verstonden hun herderlijke taak vooral in politieke zin en verkozen de weelde van de hoven boven hun diocees. Op geestelijk en moreel gebied begon de Kerk onmiskenbaar tekenen van verval en verharding te vertonen. Bisschoppen en pausen, zoals die afkomstig van de familie Borgia, stonden elkaar soms naar het leven om de hoogste kerkelijke ambten te bemachtigen. Veel van deze wantoestanden werden veroorzaakt door een gebrekkig geloofsbewustzijn en een overdreven hang naar het wereldse. thumb|rechts|399px|''Beeldenstorm in een kerk'', 1630, [[Dirck van Delen.]] Corruptie, decadentie, nepotisme en simonie binnen de Kerk zorgden in delen van Europa voor een groeiende ontevredenheid, die in sommige gevallen leidde tot een opstand tegen het gezag van Rome. Voorlopers in de late Middeleeuwen waren al de uitvinder van het Tsjechische alfabet Jan Hus uit Bohemen (ca. 1369/1370-1415), de Florentijnse boeteprediker Savonarola, O.Praem. (1452-1498) de prior van een Dominicanenklooster, die bekend stond om zijn boekverbrandingen en vernietiging van kunstwerken en zijn pijlen vooral richtte op de Medici-familie, en John Wyclif uit Engeland. Toen kon de Kerk deze 'dissidenten' nog de mond snoeren. Later echter vonden Luther (Heilige Roomse Rijk), Calvijn (1509—1564) (Frankrijk/Zwitserland), de priester John Knox (1514–1572) (Schotland), Huldrych Zwingli (1484-1531) (Zwitserland) en Menno Simons (ca. 1496-1561) (Nederland) in de toestand van de Kerk aanleiding tot permanente afscheidingen. Aanvankelijk wilden de meeste van deze protestanten (zoals ze al snel werden genoemd) de Katholieke Kerk niet verlaten, maar haar van binnenuit hervormen en pleitten zij voor afschaffing van kerkelijke gebruiken die volgens hen in strijd met het evangelie waren, hoewel ze zich daarbij steeds meer van de traditionele katholieke leer verwijderden. Zo formuleerde de Augustijnermonnik Maarten Luther (1483–1546) in 1517 zijn 95 stellingen (Disputatio pro declaratione virtutis indulgentiarum) in een brief aan zijn bisschop en aartsbisschop als protest tegen de aflaathandel van de dominicaanse prediker Johann Tetzel, O.Praem. (ca. 1465-1519). (De hervormer Philipp Melanchthon (1497-1560) zou pas later in het voorwoord van Luthers verzamelde werken schrijven dat Luther de stellingen aan de slotkerk te Wittenberg had geplakt. Het beeld van Luther die de stellingen aan de deur van de slotkerk te Wittenberg vastspijkert, heeft een grote rol gespeeld in de Lutherverering in de 19e eeuw, doch berust vermoedelijk niet op historische feiten). Het steeds radicalere optreden van Luther, mede het gevolg van zijn opvliegende natuur, zijn pacteren met Duitse wereldlijke vorsten die, om hun eigen machtspositie te versterken, politieke onafhankelijkheid nastreefden van de keizer van het Heilige Roomse Rijk en de aanvankelijk terughoudende reactie van de Kerk inzake de oproep van de protestanten tot een algemeen concilie dat tot deze interne hervormingen zou moeten leiden, leidde tenslotte tot de afscheiding van de protestanten. Ook het Engelse katholicisme maakte zich los van Rome, onder Hendrik VIII, niet omdat Hendrik problemen had met de kerkelijke leer maar omdat hij wilde scheiden van zijn vrouw, hetgeen hem door de paus niet werd toe gestaan. Hij vormde daarop de Anglicaanse Kerk. Zoals vaker in de geschiedenis kwamen deze schisma's als gevolg van zowel religieuze als politieke redenen tot stand. Terwijl grote landstreken in Europa verloren gingen voor de Kerk van Rome tijdens eeuwenlange godsdienstoorlogen die leidden tot een wijdverbreide papenhaat, het antipapisme (papa = Latijn voor paus; een katholiek is dus een paap), breidde ze evenwel haar invloed elders uit tijdens de periode van de Europese kolonisatie. Katholieke hervorming, Contrareformatie en concilie van Trente thumb|rechts|160px|[[Ignatius van Loyola]] thumb|rechts|160px|[[Johannes van het Kruis|Juan de la Cruz]] miniatuur|160px|[[Robertus Bellarminus|Robertus kardinaal Bellarminus, S.J.]] Ook binnen de grenzen van de katholieke orthodoxie was er in de loop van de 16e eeuw een diep verlangen naar hervorming en bezinning gegroeid: de Katholieke Hervorming, die later overging in de contrareformatie. Evenals de reformatoren pleitten de katholieke hervormers voor een radicaal herstel van een authentiek christelijk leven door terug te keren naar de christelijke bronnen: de heilige Schrift en de geschriften van de kerkvaders (=patristiek). Allereerst was daar de Nederlandse timmermanszoon Adriaan Florenszoon Boeyens (1459-1523), die in 1522 als paus Adrianus VI plechtig schuld beleed voor de vele tekortkomingen en wantoestanden binnen de kerk en ingrijpende hervormingen probeerde door te voeren, hoewel zijn pontificaat niet lang genoeg heeft geduurd en de weerstanden vanuit de Romeinse Curie en het volk te krachtig waren om hierin bijzonder succesvol te zijn. Verder moeten in dit verband het Spaanse koningspaar Ferdinand van Aragon en (1452-1516) Isabella van Castilië (1451-1504), het energieke optreden van Isabella's biechtvader, de aartsbisschop van Toledo, kardinaal Francisco Jiménez de Cisneros (1436-1517), hoofd van de kerk in Spanje, de kloosterhervormingen en mystieke geschriften van ongeschoeide Karmelieten als Johannes van het Kruis, O.C.D. (?-1591), schrijver van "De Donkere nacht", het "Geestelijk Hooglied" en de "Bestijging van de Berg Karmel", en de patroonheilige van de dichters, Theresia van Avila, O.C.D. (1515-1582), wier geschriften als "Innerlijke Burcht", "De Weg van Volmaaktheid" en haar "Hooglied" tot de zeldzame hoogtepunten van de Spaanse literatuur worden gerekend en die later vereeuwigd zou worden in het fraaie barokke beeldhouwwerk de extase van Theresia van Bernini in de basiliek van Santa Maria della Vittoria te Rome, de Spaanse Dominicaan Melchior Cano of Melchior Canus, de grondlegger van de katholieke positieve theologie en schrijver van De locis theologicis libri duodecim (1509-1560), de bekeerde Baskische edelman en gewezen militair Ignatius van Loyola (1491-1556), de stichter van de Societas Jesu (Het Gezelschap van Jezus, de orde van de Jezuïeten) en opsteller van de Geestelijke Oefeningen, exercities in gewetensonderzoek, de Nijmeegse theoloog en de eerste Nederlandse Jezuïet Peter Kanis, S.J. (1521–1597), die verscheidene catechismussen opstelde, waaronder de beroemde Summa Doctrinae Christianae (1555), en die later zijn naam gaf aan de Petrus Canisiusvertaling van de Bijbel in 1939, en tenslotte Roberto Francesco Romolo Bellarmino, S.J. (1542-1621), die kortweg Robertus kardinaal Bellarminus werd genoemd, eveneens een Jezuïet en auteur van de Disputationes de Controversiis, waarin hij de katholieke leer tegenover de reformatorische doctrines verdedigde, worden genoemd. miniatuur|links|765px|Concilie van Trente in de [[Basiliek van Maria de Meerdere]] Het was uiteindelijk paus Paulus III (1534-1549) die een kerkvergadering bijeenriep, het Concilie van Trente (1545-1563) dat bestond uit drie zittingsperioden: 1545-1547, 1551-1552 en 1562-1563. Na de dood van Paulus III in 1549 werd de vergadering voortgezet door paus Julius III (1487-1555) en door paus Pius IV (1499-1565) bekrachtigd) De besluiten van het concilie vallen grofweg uiteen in twee delen. Enerzijds werden bestaande katholieke geloofswaarheden verduidelijkt en verdedigd tegenover de opvattingen van de reformatoren: de leer over de erfzonde, de zaligmaking (de noodzaak van de genade én de goede werken), de tweebronnenleer (de heilige Schrift én de Traditie), de volheid van de zeven sacramenten, de transsubstantiatieleer, de (ware) aflaten, de heiligenverering en het bestaan van het vagevuur werden bevestigd. Verder werd de Bijbelse Canon vastgesteld, de Vulgaat, de Latijnse Bijbelvertaling, uitgeroepen tot de standaardtekst voor de gelovigen en werd het Latijn gekenmerkt als de liturgische taal bij uitstek. Anderzijds werden er belangrijke vernieuwingen binnen de Kerk tot stand bracht die in sommige gevallen veel parallellen vertoonden met het protestantisme: wantoestanden rond de aflatenhandel werden veroordeeld, het college van kardinalen en het kloosterleven werd hervormd, priesters werden opnieuw gewezen op hun heiligende en herderlijke taak, de opleidingen van de priesters werden verbeterd (seminaries), de noodzaak van een deugdelijke prediking en catechese werd onderstreept, geestelijken kregen een verbod op cumulatie van kerkelijke ambten, de bisschoppen kregen een visitatie- en residentieplicht en moesten regelmatig vergaderingen beleggen (provinciale en diocesane concilies) om de uitkomsten van het algemeen concilie in hun diocees door te voeren en er werd besloten tot de uitgave van een uniform Romeins missaal en een nieuwe catechismus die een getrouwvolle geloofsoverdracht mogelijk moest maken. Berucht zijn de zogenaamde Anathema's van het concilie (van Anathema sit= in de ban is hij, of: hij is uitgesloten, geëxcommuniceerd, vervloekt) die mensen die van de officiële Roomse leer afweken zichzelf mochten toe-eigenen. De Kerk slaagde erin dankzij het concilie haar geestelijke, morele en intellectuele invloed te behouden in de landen die tijdens de reformatie overwegend katholiek waren gebleven. Verlichting en revolutie miniatuur|links|120px|[[Denis Diderot]] [[Bestand:KantWasIstAufklärung.png|miniatuur|links|120px|Het pamflet Wat is verlichting? van Immanuel Kant]] links|120px|miniatuur|Sir [[Isaac Newton in 1689 als 46-jarige, door Godfrey Kneller]] De 18e eeuw betekende een radicale ommekeer in de Europese geschiedenis: de Verlichting (=Aufklärung). De 'klassieke' esthetiek van de Renaissance maakte plaats voor het dictaat van de rede. De spectaculaire groei van kennis op het gebied van de wiskunde, natuurkunde, scheikunde, sterrekunde en biologie leidde tot de optimistische verwachting dat weldra ook de filosofische, godsdienstige, morele en maatschappelijke vraagstukken door de menselijke rede zouden worden opgelost. De Pruisische filosoof Immanuel Kant, de vader van de idealistische wijsbegeerte, schrijver van de drie beroemde 'Kritiken' (1724-1804) kenmerkte de nieuwe 'verlichte' mentaliteit als 'de uittocht van de mens uit een onmondigheid waaraan hij zelf schuldig is.' De wetenschappen maakten een explosieve ontwikkeling door. De eeuwenoude hegemonie van de theologie binnen de wetenschappen werd doorbroken door de natuurwetenschappen. Empirische kennis die volgens de methode van vrij onderzoek tot stand kwam, verving de traditionele kennis. De idee dat in de natuur wetmatigheden konden worden ontdekt veroorzaakte een ware revolutie: de Engelse natuurkundige, wiskundige, astronoom, natuurfilosoof en alchemist Sir Isaac Newton (1643–1727) ontwikkelde de de differentiaalrekening en beschreef in zijn hoofdwerk Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica uit 1687 de zwaartekracht en zijn beroemde drie wetten, waardoor hij de grondlegger van de klassieke mechanica werd. In de Encyclopédie ou dictionnaire raisonné des sciences, des arts et des métiers van Denis Diderot (1713-1784) en Jean d'Alembert (1717-1783), de summa van de empirische wetenschappen, werd een kritisch overzicht van de wetenschappelijke stand van zaken gegeven, waarbij bekende filosofen als Voltaire (pseudoniem van François-Marie Arouet) (1694-1778), Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) en Charles de Montesquieu (1689-1755), schrijver van "De l'esprit des lois", bijdragen leverden. De Nederlandse filosoof Baruch Spinoza (1632-1677), zoon van Portugees-Joodse immigranten, schreef in zijn Theologisch-politiek Traktaat uit 1670 onder meer dat het jodendom en christendom slechts historische fenomenen waren die niet berusten op iets absoluuts. De Iers-Engelse filosoof John Toland (1670–1722) ging nog verder: hij wees de openbaring als objectief verschijnsel af, en liet in 1696 een werk verschijnen waarin hij beweerde dat de Bijbel deels een vervalsing was en dat de kerk eropuit was het volk te misleiden. thumb|rechts|390px|[[Jean-Pierre Louis Laurent Houel: "De bestorming van de Bastille"]] De belangrijkste ontwikkeling van deze periode is dat de mens zichzelf als het centrum en ijkpunt van het universum ging beschouwen. De traditionele metafysica maakte plaats voor het radicale (=empirisme), waarin de ervaring het begin- en eindpunt werd van het wijsgerig en wetenschappelijk denken (Berkeley, Hume en Locke). Dit leidde ertoe dat God steeds meer uit het werelds domein werd verbannen, en slechts als 'grote horlogemaker' (Voltaire), als moreel, 'categoriaal imperatief' (Kant) of als zuivere natuurlijkheid (Spinoza) betekenis had. Op politiek vlak leidde de Verlichting tot een nieuwe geestesgesteldheid: het primaat van het goddelijke (en kerkelijke) gezag werd vervangen door het maatschappelijke verdrag (Contrat Social van Rousseau). De standenstaat, de macht die op traditie berust (de aristocratie, monarchie en kerkelijk gezag), moest plaats maken voor een democratische, verticale samenleving. Het gelijkheidsbeginsel, de mensenrechten en het concept van de burgerrechten hebben hun wortels in de Verlichting. Dit alles leidde tot een gewelddadige opstand tegen het Ancien regime: de Franse Revolutie (1789), die ingrijpende gevolgen had voor de positie van de katholieke kerk aldaar: contemplatieve kloosters werden gesloten, kerkelijke bezittingen geconfisceerd, bisschoppen en priesters werden staatsambtenaren en gedwongen een antimonarchistische eed af te leggen (velen weigerden dit en werden weggevoerd of vermoord), de christelijke tijdrekening werd afgeschaft evenals veel christelijke feestdagen en de orde die tot dan toe een groot deel van het onderwijs in handen had gehad, de Jezuïeten, werden verbannen uit West-Europa en konden alleen in het Pruisen van Frederik de Grote (1712–1786) en het Rusland van Catharina II, de Grote (1729-1796) voortbestaan. Ook het gezag van de paus werd ernstig ondermijnd: in 1798 bezetten de Franse troepen van Napoleon Rome en voerden paus Pius VI (1717-1799) in gevangenschap af. Op het verzoek van de doodzieke paus hem in Rome te laten sterven antwoordde de Franse generaal Duphot naar verluidt: "Sterven kunt u overal" (hij zou uiteindelijk komen te overlijden in Valence in zuidoost-Frankrijk). Jansenisme thumb|rechts|142px|Cornelius Jansen thumb|rechts|142px|Lodewijk XIV in [[1661]] Een zeer invloedrijke beweging die in de periode van de verlichting opkwam was het Jansenisme, genoemd naar de Leuvense hoogleraar exegese en bisschop van Ieper de Nederlander Cornelis Jansen uit Akkooi (Acquoy) bij Leerdam (1585-1638), schrijver van het postuum verschenen werk over kerkvader Augustinus: Augustinus, sive doctrina Sti. Augustini de humanae naturae sanitate, aegritudine, medicina, een werk dat door de inzet van de Jezuïeten in 1642 werd veroordeeld. Het Franse Cisterciënzerklooster Port-Royal-des-Champs in de gemeente Magny-les-Hameaux (Vallée de Chevreuse) ten zuiden van Parijs werd een belangrijk theologisch studiecentrum voor de Jansenisten (de Franse toneelschrijver Jean Racine (1639-1699) was een leerling aldaar). Kenmerkend voor de levenspraktijk van de Jansenisten was hun ascetische wereldverwerping, hun benadrukking van Gods vergelding, hun strenge moraalleer, hun geloof in de predestinatie en daarmee hun afwijzing van de goede werken als middel tot zaligheid, hun grondige afkeer van de biechtpraktijken en ethiek van de Jezuïeten en hun angstvallige terughoudendheid in het toedienen en ontvangen van de sacramenten (zie: Traité de la fréquente communion van de Jansenist Antoine Arnauld, 1643) en als zodanig sterk aanleunden tegen de bevindingen van de Calvinisten. De Franse filosoof en wis- en natuurkundige Blaise Pascal (1623–1662), de auteur van de Pensées (=''Gedachten'') en Les Lettres Provinciales, waarin hij de toenmalige paus aanklaagde en de lakse Jezuïetenmoraal hekelde, was een prominent aanhanger en vurig pleitbezorger van deze stroming. miniatuur|links|160px|Blaise PascalHet Jansenisme werd in het begin van de 18e eeuw bovendien een energieke politieke beweging in Frankrijk, die gesteund werd door het parlement tegen de autoriteit van koning Lodewijk XIV (1643-1715), vooral ten tijde van de Fronde (1648-1653), de opstand van enkele van Frankrijks meest vooraanstaande edelen tegen de gehate kardinaal Jules Mazarin (1602–1661) en diens fiscaal beleid die zou eindigden met de Vrede van de Pyreneeën in 1659. In die tijd waren de Jansenisten bijzonder succesvol in het rekruteren onder advocaten en de magistratuur (Cornelis Jansenius was toen al wel overleden: hij stierf in 1638 aan de gevolgen van de pest). Het Jansenisme werd in verscheidene pauselijke bullen krachtig veroordeeld :Cum occasione (1653) van paus Innocentius X (1574-1655), Vineam Domini (1705) en in Unigenitus (1713) (de 'eniggeborene') van paus Clemens XI (1649-1721) die Clemens op aandrang van de Franse koning Lodewijk XIV en enkele bezorgde Franse bisschoppen schreef en gericht was tegen de vooraanstaande Jansenistische theoloog en voorman Pasquier Quesnel (1634-1719) en de 101 stellingen uit diens Abrégé de la morale de l'evangile ou pensées chrétiennes sur le texte des quatre evangelistes. Het klooster van Port-Royal werd op bevel van le Roi Soleil, Lodewijk XIV, in 1709 opgeheven en in 1710 afgebroken. De voornaamste leiders weken uit naar Brussel, waarna de beweging zich in de Zuidelijke Nederlanden voortzette en er een sterke aanhang kreeg. Tot in de 19e eeuw zou het Jansenisme een sterke invloed weten te behouden op het godsdienstige leven. De 19e eeuw: Restauratie en Romantiek miniatuur|285px|John Henry Newman|John Henry kardinaal Newman 175px|links|miniatuur|[[François René de Chateaubriand|Chateaubriand]] miniatuur|links|175px|[[Theresia van Lisieux]] 175px|miniatuur|links|Het lichaam van [[Bernadette Soubirous]] Na de val van Napoleon Bonaparte en het Congres van Wenen (1814-1815) kwam er in Europa een ontwikkeling op gang die vaak wordt aangeduid als de Restauratie, die een terugkeer behelsde naar de oude aristocratische orde, het Ancien Regime van vóór de Franse Revolutie. In Frankrijk werd de monarchie in ere hersteld en het katholicisme wederom staatsgodsdienst. In 1814 werd de Jezuïetenorde, die tijdens de verlichting was opgeheven, weer opgericht. In dit verband moet de naam worden genoemd van de Nederlander Jan Philip Roothaan, S.J. (1785–1853), de 21e generaal-overste van de orde, die de Sociëteit van Jezus weer nieuwe vitaliteit en zelfbewustzijn verleende. Tegelijkertijd ontstond er als reactie op het kille, dogmatische rationalisme van de Verlichting een herwaardering van het gevoel, het sentiment en de intuïtie: de Romantiek, die zich onder meer uitte in de literatuur (Goethe, Schiller en Chateaubriand), de schone kunsten (Delacroix en Friedrich), de architectuur (de neogotiek), de muziek (Schumann), de filosofie (Fichte, Schelling) en in een hernieuwde belangstelling voor de middeleeuwen zoals we die terugvinden in het werk van de Duitse dichter Georg Friedrich Philipp Freiherr von Hardenberg (1772-1801). Vanzelfsprekend had deze nieuwe geestesgesteldheid ook zijn invloed op de theologie. Geloven werd vooral als een zaak van het hart beschouwd, niet van het verstand, hetgeen terug te vinden is in het werk van de Duitse hoogleraar theologie en latere bisschop van Regensburg Johann Michael Sailer (1751-1832) en bij de theologen van de katholieke Tübinger Schule, vernoemd naar de beroemde theologische faculteit van de universiteit van Tübingen met de kerkhistoricus Johann Adam Möhler (1796-1838) als meest prominente vertegenwoordiger. In de protestantse theologie zien we dezelfde romantische tendensen in het werk van de Duitse theoloog Friedrich Schleiermacher (1768-1834) die in zijn beroemde Reden über die religion an die Gebildeten unter ihren Verächtern de godsdienstigheid definieerde als 'zin en smaak voor het oneindige'. Ook een beweging als het Réveil (opwekking), die eveneens in Nederland veel invloed had (Willem Bilderdijk, Isaäc da Costa en Guillaume Groen van Prinsterer), moet in het licht van de nieuwe ontwikkelingen worden gezien. In Engeland verenigde een groep Anglicaanse geestelijken zich in de Oxfordmovement (1883) die zich uit onvrede met de calvinistische en rationalistische invloeden in de Engelse 'lagere' kerk het katholieke, 'hoogkerkelijke' karakter van de Church of England benadrukte en een bijzondere belangstelling aan de dag legde voor de liturgische tradities, de sacramenten, devoties en het priesterschap. Een centrale figuur in deze beweging was John Henry Newman (1801-1883), hoogleraar aan de universiteit van Oxford en vicaris van de universiteitskerk, die in 1845 zou overstappen naar de Katholieke Kerk, een keuze die hij later verdedigde in zijn beroemde polemische apologie Apologia pro Vita sua (1864), en die later in 1879 door paus Leo XIII kardinaal gecreëerd zou worden. Ook de brieven en de beroemde autobiografie van de jong gestorven Ongeschoeide Karmelietesse Theresia van Lisieux, O.Carm, die als kloosternaam Thérèse de l'Enfant-Jésus et de la Sainte-Face had (1873-1897) Histoire d'une âme (=''De Geschiedenis van een ziel''), waarin ze haar innige verbondenheid met Jezus beschrijft, draagt onmiskenbaar de sporen van deze tijd. De 19e eeuw kenmerkte zich verder door enkele opmerkelijke Mariaverschijningen, waarvan de bekendste deze is aan Bernadette Soubirous (1844–1879), die tussen 11 februari en 16 juli 1858 de heilige Maagd had zien verschijnen in de Grot van Massabielle, waar zes jaar later, in 1864, een standbeeld werd opgericht ter ere van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes. Het wonder kreeg bekendheid en vervolgens werd er een kapel gebouwd die al spoedig te klein werd en ging dienen als crypte voor de eerste basiliek, de Basiliek van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis. In de loop der jaren kwamen hier nog twee basilieken bij en verschillende andere gebouwen, die thans alle deel uitmaken van het Heiligdom van Onze-Lieve-Vrouw van Lourdes. Ook Catharina Labouré (1806-1876) en de herderskinderen van La Salette: Melanie Calvat en Maximin Giraud hadden Maria waargenomen. De verschijningen zouden een nieuwe impuls geven aan de Mariadevotie. Vaticanum I en verder miniatuur|510px |rechts|Het eerste Vaticaans Concilie voorgezeten door [[paus Pius IX|Pius IX]] In 1870 werd tijdens Vaticanum I (1869-1870), het eerste concilie sinds Trente, in de dogmatische constitutie Pastor Aeternus het dogma van de onfeilbaarheid van de paus uitgeroepen. De leer van de onfeilbaarheid bestond echter al langer in de Katholieke Kerk, maar werd via het concilie bevestigd. Het dogma houdt in dat de paus - als opvolger van Petrus - krachtens zijn eigen gezag (= ex sese), en niet krachtens instemming van de Kerk, in geloof- en zedenzaken een onfeilbare uitspraak (= ex cathedra, oftewel vanuit de bisschopsstoel) kan doen (een gewone toespraak van de paus valt dus niet onder de onfeilbaarheid, en ook wil de onfeilbaarheid niet zeggen dat de persoon van de paus onfeilbaar is). Iedere gelovige is verplicht deze uitspraak in geloof te aanvaarden. Sommige, met name Duitstalige katholieken (waaronder de priester Ignaz von Döllinger) wezen het Romeinse kerkcentralisme, het dogma van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid (tezamen met het dogma van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis) af en verenigden zich in de autocephale oudkatholieke Kerk. Binnen de Kerk zelf zorgde het concilie echter voor een heropleving en een grote devotie van de lekengelovigen tot het pontificaat, niet het minst vanwege de persoon van Paus Pius IX zelf. Verder werden tijdens Vaticanum I volgende onderwerpen behandeld: * De houding van de Kerk tegenover de rationalistische en liberale wereldopvatting. * De wederopleving en formulering van het geloof. * De bescherming van de christelijke huwelijken en de christelijke opvoeding. Het concilie veroordeelde het rationalisme. De constitutie "Dei Filius" behandelde de verhouding tussen geloof en rede. miniatuur|links|160px|Leo XIII Het concilie vond plaats terwijl buiten Rome de troepen van koning Victor Emmanuel II gereed stonden om de stad binnen te trekken. In september van dat jaar werd Rome ingenomen, ondanks verbitterd verzet van een klein pauselijk vrijwillgersleger van zouaven dat een relatief groot Nederlands contingent kende dat via het Brabantse Oudenbosch naar Rome was vertrokken om de pauselijke staat tegen de Eenheidsbeweging te verdedigen. De koning werd in de ban gedaan, en het Concilie werd afgebroken en nooit meer voortgezet. Pius IX trok zich teleurgesteld terug in het Vaticaan. In de tweede helft van de 19e eeuw verschenen enkele belangrijke kerkelijke documenten die als doel hadden de katholieke orthodoxie te verdedigen tegen de modernistische tijdgeest, zoals de Syllabus Errorum (="De Lijst van Dwalingen", 1864) van Pius IX, die in 1854 het dogma van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van Maria had afgekondigd, waarin onder meer het protestantisme, het socialisme en liberalisme uitdrukkelijk als 'dwalingen' werden betiteld, de encyclieken van Leo XIII: Diuturnum illud (1881) en Immortale Dei (1886) waarin werd verklaard dat de democratische staatsvorm niet in strijd was met de katholieke leer en Rerum Novarum (1891) van paus Leo XIII waarin de kerk haar eigen sociale leer uiteenzette. Uitgangspunten waren een rechtvaardig loon, het recht op eigendom en solidariteit met de zwakkeren. Als instrumenten om deze doelstellingen na te streven, werden zowel overheidsingrijpen als de vorming van vakbonden legitiem geacht. De encycliek bevat verder scherpe kritiek op het ongebreideld kapitalisme, het marxistisch socialisme, het historisch determinisme en het dialectisch materialisme. De voorgestelde samenwerking tussen arbeid en kapitaal inspireerde tot de vorming van vakbonden en onder meer verschillende vormen van corporatisme. De encycliek inspireerde de Vlaamse priester en politicus Adolf Daens (1839-1907) om de flamingantische Christene Volkspartij (1893) op te richten. Het verschijnen van Rerum Novarum wordt nog steeds gevierd in de katholieke kerk, veertig dagen na Pasen op Onze Heer Hemelvaart. Ultramontanisme miniatuur|135px|Pius IX miniatuur|135px|rechts|Generaal [[Johann-Ulrich von Salis-Soglio, opperbevelhebber van de Sonderbund]] In de loop van de 19e eeuw zien we in verschillende landen een opkomst van een 'gerichtheid' die doorgaans aangeduid wordt met de term ultramontanisme (letterlijk: over de bergen, d.w.z. over de Alpen op Rome gericht), dat de absolute autoriteit van de paus in zaken van geloof, zeden en discipline voorstaat. De benaming ultramontaan werd vaak door protestanten gebruikt om hun katholieke landgenoten te beschuldigen van een gebrek aan vaderlandsliefde aangezien deze in beslissende zaken toch aan het gezag in Rome zouden gehoorzamen. Deze stroming staat in tegenstelling tot het gallicanisme dat vooral in Frankrijk veel aanhangers had en dat streefde naar een zekere onafhankelijkheid van de Kerk op nationaal niveau ten opzichte van Rome. In Nederland was een belangrijk vertegenwoordiger van het ultramontanisme de bekeerde domineeszoon, de journalist en apologeet Joachim George le Sage ten Broek (1775-1847), oprichter van de tijdschriften De Godsdienstvriend en De Ultramontaan, tijdschrift voor Dompers en Ignorantijnen, die zijn keuze voor het katholicisme verdedigde in zijn apologie Over de voortreflijkheid van de leer der Rooms-Katholijke Kerk. Het politiek ultramontanisme werd gevoed na het verschijnen van de antimodernistische encycliek Quanta Cura (1864) van paus Pius IX (1792-1878). Hierin werd onder meer de stelling veroordeeld dat de staat het alleenrecht zou hebben op de opvoeding en het onderwijs van de kinderen. Het Nederlandse episcopaat reageerde hierop met een stevig mandement (1868) waarin ze katholieke ouders opriep hun kinderen niet meer naar staatsscholen te sturen. Ook werden liberaal-katholieke politici in Noord-Brabant en Limburg vervangen door ultramontaanse. In België hebben de ultramontanen veel politieke invloed gehad. Tijdens de eerste schoolstrijd van 1878 tot 1884 wonnen zij de confrontatie tegen het laïciserend en antiklerikaal beleid van de liberale Regering-Frère-Orban-Van Humbeeck. In de Nederlandse schoolstrijd in de 19e eeuw kwam het tot een samenwerking tussen ultramontaanse politici en de gereformeerde Anti-Revolutionaire Partij (ARP) van Abraham Kuyper (1837-1920).miniatuur|137px|links| [[Otto von Bismarck]] De angst voor het ultramontanisme speelde een grote rol in de zogenaamde Kulturkampf (1872-1879), de strijd die de Katholieke Kerk voerde met de overheid van het Duitse Keizerrijk onder 'de ijzeren kanselier' Otto von Bismarck (1815-1898) die uit angst dat de katholieke Zentrumspartei, die haar electoraat vooral uit het katholieke zuiden van Duitsland putte, een bedreiging zou gaan vormen voor de dominante protestants-Pruisische elite, en samen zou spannen met Franse en Oostenrijkse katholieken. Dit leidde onder meer tot een reeks anti-katholieke maatregelen. Zo werd het katholieken in Duitsland in 1873 verboden om voor de Kerk te trouwen (alleen het burgerlijk huwelijk werd toegestaan). Opstandige geestelijken werden opgepakt of het land uit gezet, kloosterorden werden opgeheven en verbannen. Paus Pius IX verklaarde daarop dat de Duitse katholieken de plicht hadden niet aan de wetten van Bismarck te gehoorzamen, hetgeen in Europa een golf van antipapistische en antiklerikalistische sentimenten veroorzaakte en Bismarck inspireerde tot zijn onverzoenlijke uitspraak: 'Nach Canossa gehen wir nicht!' ('We gaan niet naar Canossa'), verwijzend naar de vernederende boetetocht die de Duitse koning Hendrik IV in 1077 tijdens de investituurstrijd had moeten afleggen. De strijd luwde tijdens het pontificaat van de verzoeningsgezinde paus Leo XIII toen Bismarck gedwongen werd met de katholieke Zentrumspartei samen te werken, omdat hij met de zogenaamde socialistenwet, die de persvrijheid beperkte, de liberalen van zich had vervreemd. Ook in Zwitserland vond in de jaren '60 en '70 van de 19de eeuw een soortgelijke strijd plaats tegen de invloed van de Katholieke Kerk die, na de Sonderbundskrieg, de strijd tegen de Sonderbund, een verbond van de conservatieve katholieke bergkantons die zich in 1847 van het "Zwitserse Eedgenootschap" wilden afscheiden, wat van haar invloed had weten terug te winnen. Pas na 1875 werden hier enkele verdragen met de Katholieke Kerk gesloten en kwam de Zwitserse Kulturkampf langzaam ten einde. Het Verdrag van Lateranen miniatuur|links|305px|De begrenzing van Vaticaanstad, zoals bepaald in de Lateraanse Verdragen Sinds 1870 waren de pauselijke bezittingen Italiaans grondbezit en werd de paus wel spottend aangeduid als de "gevangene van het Vaticaan". Het onafhankelijke Italië bleef knabbelen aan het grondgebied van de Pauselijke Staten, en in 1929 werd het Verdrag van Lateranen gesloten tussen paus Pius XI en Benito Mussolini. Het verdrag maakte een eind aan de toestand die, sinds de inlijving van Rome bij de nieuwe Italiaanse eenheidsstaat in 1870, had voortgeduurd. Sinds 1870 waren de pauselijke bezittingen Italiaans grondbezit en werd de paus wel aangeduid als de "gevangene van het Vaticaan". In 1929 besloten Pius XI en de fascistische leider Benito Mussolini de zaken te regelen. Mussolini hoopte daarmee ook sympathie te winnen in het overwegend katholieke Italië. Het verdrag bestond uit drie delen: * Een verdrag waarin de onafhankelijkheid en soevereiniteit van de Heilige Stoel werd erkend en waarin de staat Vaticaanstad werd opgericht. De Heilige Stoel erkende impliciet het verlies van het overige territorium; * Een concordaat waarin de verhoudingen met privileges tussen de Katholieke Kerk en de staat Italië werden geregeld. Het rooms-katholicisme werd de staatsgodsdienst in Italië; * Een financiële paragraaf, strekkende tot compensatie door de Italiaanse staat voor de Vaticaanse bezittingen die het in 1870 in beslag had genomen. De Kerk mocht de officiële functies benoemen, de staat betaalde hun salaris. Tot op de dag van vandaag wordt 11 februari, de dag van de ondertekening van het verdrag, in Vaticaanstad gevierd als een soort nationale feestdag. De straat tussen de Collonade van Bernini en de Tiber, de Via della Conciliazione (= "Weg der verzoening"), werd door Mussolini aangelegd ter herinnering aan dat verdrag. Neothomisme |thumb|rechts|160px|[[Désiré-Joseph Mercier|Désiré-Joseph kardinaal Mercier]] Eind 19e eeuw had paus Leo XIII de studie van het werk van Thomas van Aquino sterk aanbevolen aan alle katholieke theologen in de encycliek Aeterni patris (1879). Deze encycliek zou een impuls geven aan de hernieuwde studie van de Summa, die door zijn strenge systematiek een goed tegenwicht bood aan een al te gevoelsmatige benadering van de theologie zoals die in de loop van de 19e eeuw aan diverse Europese universiteiten was ontstaan. De nieuwe thomistische beweging begon in Italië, waar de Jezuïet Giuseppe Pecci, S.J. (1807-1890), kardinaal-diaken van de Sant'Agata dei Goti de eerste Prefect zou worden van de Pauselijke Academie van St. Thomas Aquinas en kardinaal Tommaso Maria Zigliara (1833-1893), wiens Summa Philosophica een wereldwijd gebruikt referentiewerk werd voor theologie- en priesterstudenten, en verspreidde zich vervolgens via Duitsland over de rest van het Europese continent. In Frankrijk was het met name het werk van de filosofen Jacques Maritain (1882-1973), schrijver van de beroemde Eléments de Philosophie (1920), en Étienne Gilson (1884-1978), hoogleraar aan de universiteiten van resp. Straatsburg, Parijs en Harvard en medeoprichter van het Pontifical Institute of Medieval Studies in het Canadese Toronto, die een diepgaande invloed uitoefenden op het katholieke denken van die tijd. In België was het Desiré Félicien François Joseph Mercier (1851-1926), de latere kardinaal-aartsbisschop en metropoliet, die met goedkeuring van Leo XIII het Hoger Instituut voor Wijsbegeerte aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven (H.I.W.) had gesticht, die een belangrijke figuur voor de opkomst en verspreiding van het Neothomisme zou worden. In Nederland viel de wederopbloei van het Neothomisme samen met de katholieke emancipatie, de (neo)thomistische leerstoelen te Amsterdam en Leiden, alsmede een soortgelijke aan de Rijksuniversiteit Utrecht werden bekostigd door de Radboudstichting, opgericht in 1905. Belangrijke vertegenwoordigers van het Nederlands Neothomisme waren Reinier Rosarius Welschen, O.Praem. (1877–1941), kerkelijk hoogleraar in de thomistische wijsbegeerte aan de Universiteit van Amsterdam en vanaf 1925 tevens bijzonder hoogleraar aan de Rijksuniversiteit Leiden, en de filosofen Josephus Theodorus Beysens (1864-1945) en Dominicaan Jan Groot, O.Praem. (1908-1994) die beiden verbonden waren aan het filosoficum van Warmond. Het Neothomisme zou tot na de Tweede Wereldoorlog de dominante stroming blijven binnen het katholicisme, totdat in Frankrijk een nieuwe theologische denkwijze school zou maken: de zgn. Nouvelle théologie. De Kerk in de Tweede Wereldoorlog miniatuur|links|132px|[[Paus Pius XII|Pius XII]] miniatuur|links|132px|Nijmegen, [[Titus Brandsma, toenmalig rector magnificus van de universiteit aldaar]] Over de houding van de Kerk tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog is geen eenduidig beeld te geven. Enerzijds waren er vele vormen van protest en verzet, anderzijds waren er ook binnen kerkelijke kringen mensen die in het autoritaire fascisme een welkom tegenwicht zagen voor het oprukkende bolsjewisme, dat (niet alleen in kerkelijke kringen) als de voornaamste bedreiging voor de West-Europese beschaving werd beschouwd. Zo zei bisschop Bornewasser in 1933 tot de katholieke jeugd in de kathedraal van Trier: ’Met opgeheven hoofd en ferme stap zijn wij het nieuwe Reich binnengegaan en wij zijn erop voorbereid het met heel de macht van ons lichaam en onze ziel te dienen.’Ernst-Wolfgang Böckenförde, [http://books.google.nl/books?id=J0znnXrKwBIC&pg=PA125#v=onepage&q=&f=false Kirche und christlicher Glaube in den Herausforderungen der Zeit. Beiträge zur politisch-theologischen Verfassungsgeschichte 1957–2002], Münster: Lit., 2004. 2., veränd. Aufl. 2007. ISBN 978-3-8258-6604-4, p. 125. Andere Duitse bisschoppen lieten een vergelijkbaar geluid horen: men geloofde wellicht op die manier het naziregime in de richting van een christelijk-autoritaire staatsinrichting te kunnen sturen. Ook het Oostenrijkse episcopaat reageerde aanvankelijk verheugd op de Anschluss (1938). De rol van Eugenio Pacelli, paus Pius XII, heeft veel stof tot discussie gegeven. Enerzijds werd hem verweten dat hij zich niet nadrukkelijk genoeg had uitgesproken tegen de Jodenvervolging (dixit Daniel Goldhagen), anderzijds wordt erop gewezen dat hij verantwoordelijk was voor de opzet van de encycliek Mit brennender Sorge (1937) van zijn voorganger, paus Pius XI, waarin de bezorgdheid van de paus werd verwoord over de nieuwe ontwikkelingen in nazi-Duitsland en iedere verafgoding van ras, volk of leider ondubbelzinnig werd afgewezen. Ook zou hij als oorlogspaus vele Romeinse joden via het Vaticaan in veiligheid hebben gebracht. thumb|rechts|403px|[[Praalgraf van Pius XI (in de "Grotte Vaticane")]] In Nederland werd het kerkelijk verzet geleid door kardinaal en kerkhistoricus Johannes de Jong (1885-1955). Vóór de oorlog had hij bij de Nederlandse bisschoppen al een herderlijk schrijven doen uitgaan waarin verklaard werd dat alle leden van de NSB uitgesloten waren van de kerkelijke sacramenten. Tijdens de oorlog gaf hij samen met dominee Koeno Gravemeijer (1883-1970), de secretaris van de hervormde synode en het Convent van Kerken, leiding aan het kerkelijk verzet tegen de Duitse bezetter (de samenwerking tussen protestanten en katholieken zou na de oorlog belangrijk blijken te zijn voor de oecumene). Zo vaardigde hij een door de Karmeliet en hoogleraar mystiek Titus Brandsma, O.Carm. (1881-1942) ontworpen verbod uit over het opnemen van NSB-advertenties in de rooms-katholieke dagbladen. Het kerkelijk verzet bleef niet zonder consequenties: Brandsma werd weggevoerd en zou later in Dachau komen te overlijden. De joodse Karmelietes en filosofe Edith Stein, O.Carm. (1891-1942) werd tijdens een vergeldingsactie na een schrijven van 1942 van de gezamenlijke bisschoppen van Nederland, waarin ze de deportatie van Joden aanklaagden, opgepakt en door de Gestapo naar Auschwitz gedeporteerd, waar ze overleed. Pius XII heeft in kerkelijk opzicht een enorme invloed gehad. De leer over de Kerk als Mystiek Lichaam van Christus kreeg een stimulans en een richtlijn in zijn encycliek Mystici corporis (1943). De katholieke exegese kreeg grotere vrijheid door de encycliek Divino afflante Spiritu (1943). In zijn encycliek Humani generis (1950) pleitte hij voor het handhaven van de traditionele theologische taal en voor een interpretatie van de openbaringsbronnen onder toezicht van het kerkelijk leergezag. Hoogtepunt van zijn pontificaat was zijn plechtige definitie van het dogma van de Maria-Tenhemelopneming met ziel en lichaam in 1950. Nieuwe theologie, aggiornamento en het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie 225px|links|miniatuur|Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, S.J. miniatuur|links|225px|Duitse postzegel uit 1969 met een afbeelding van Johannes XXIII miniatuur|links|225px|[[Augustin Bea|Augustin kardinaal Bea, vierde van links]] Als reactie op het Neothomisme ontstonden aan de vooravond van het Vaticanum II nieuwe theologische stromingen en inzichten: allereerst was daar de Franse Jezuïet en paleontoloog Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, S.J. (1881-1955), die een gedurfde interdisciplinaire methode ontwierp, die hijzelf aanduidde met hyperfysica of hyperbiologie, waarin hij de evolutietheorie in overeenstemming trachtte te brengen met de Bijbelse scheppingsleer en de leer over de erfzonde. Ook de Duitse priester-theoloog Romano Guardini (1885-1968) probeerde zich te ontworstelen aan het scholastieke systeem en probeerde nieuwe wegen te vinden. In zijn bekendste werk, Der Herr (1937), ontwikkelde hij een existentiële, 'biddende' spiritualiteit gebaseerd op de Schrift en de kerkelijke overlevering. Tenslotte was er de school van de Nouvelle Théologie, een theologische stroming die rond de het Jezuïetenopleidingsinstituut in Lyon-Fourvière en de dominicaanse leergangen van Le Sauchoir was ontstaan. Deze stroming probeerde de nieuwste fenomenologische inzichten te verbinden met de katholieke bronnen: de heilige Schrift en patristiek. Bekende vertegenwoordigers waren de Dominicanen Yves Congar, O.Praem. (1904-1995), Marie-Dominique Chenu, O.Praem. (1895-1990) en de Jezuïeten Henri de Lubac, S.J. (1896-1991) en Jean Daniélou, S.J. (1905-1974), hoogleraar in de vroeg-christelijke geschiedenis en patristiek aan het Institut Catholique de Paris. Hoewel aanvankelijk begroet met enige scepsis zouden de nieuwe theologische inzichten later een aanzienlijke invloed uitoefenen op de documenten van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie. Ook de Duitse theoloog Karl Rahner, S.J. (1904–1984), die zich aanvankelijk met de studie van Thomas van Aquino had beziggehouden, en de Zwitser Hans Urs von Balthasar (1905–1988), kenner van het werk van de reformatorische theoloog en landgenoot Karl Barth (1886–1968) en vurig pleitbezorger van een 'knielende theologie', moeten in dit verband worden genoemd. Daarnaast zou de Liturgische Beweging, die in de eerste helft van de 20e eeuw in diverse kloosters was ontstaan, een grote invloed uitoefenen op Vaticanum II, met name op de liturgische vernieuwing. In de jaren '60 riep Angelo Giuseppe Roncalli, Johannes XXIII (1881-1963), kerkhistoricus en voormalig patriarch van Venetië, die - gezien zijn respectabele leeftijd - aanvankelijk werd beschouwd als een ‘overgangspaus’, tot algemene verbazing een nieuwe kerkvergadering bijeen: het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie of Vaticanum II (1962-1965). Zijn doel was de traditionele katholieke leer in de moderne tijd te plaatsen (=aggiornamento: het bij de tijd brengen) en een dialoog met de wereld tot stand te brengen. Tijdens de openingsplechtigheid waren 2540 katholieke bisschoppen uit alle werelddelen aanwezig. Waar zijn voorganger, Pius XII, in zijn encycliek Humani generis vooral op waarschuwende wijze de moderniteit had benaderd, wilden veel concilievaders op meer positieve wijze de hedendaagse wereld tegemoet treden. Door het concilie werden geen nieuwe geloofsdefinities neergelegd, zoals door Johannes XXIII bij de openingstoespraak op 11 oktober 1962 werd benadrukt, maar streefde naar een pastorale heroriëntatie: de liturgie werd vernieuwd en toegankelijker gemaakt, terwijl de substantiële eenheid van de Romeinse ritus moest behouden blijven, de clerus moest een betere liturgische vorming krijgen, de volkstaal in de liturgie werd toegestaan en tegelijkertijd werd het Latijn als universele taal van de Kerk bevestigd, actieve deelname van de gelovigen bevorderd, de rol van leken in de Kerk werd uitgewerkt en bevestigd, de positie van de plaatselijke bisschoppen werd versterkt, de zelfopenbaring werd voorgesteld als een dynamisch gegeven, de houding ten opzichte van andere Christelijke denominaties en godsdiensten werd gedefinieerd en leidde tot nieuwe oecumenische impulsen en verwachtingen (op het concilie waren voor het eerst protestantse waarnemers, orthodoxen en vertegenwoordigers van andere religies uitgenodigd, waaronder de Nederlandse reformatorische VU-theoloog Professor Gerrit Cornelis Berkouwer). In dit verband is met name de oprichting van het Secretariaat voor de Eenheid van de Christenen onder leiding van de Duitse kardinaal Augustin kardinaal Bea, S.J. (1881-1968), de rector van het Pauselijk Bijbel Instituut en voormalig biechtvader van paus Pius XII, van belang. Het nieuwe secretariaat had als doel de bevordering van een ware oecumenische geest binnen de Katholieke Kerk volgens het conciliaire decreet Unitatis Redintegratio, waarin 'de kerken en kerkelijke gemeenschappen die van de Apostolische Stoel van Rome zijn afgescheiden' meermalen 'onze gescheiden broeders' genoemd worden, en het op gang brengen en in stand houden van een dialoog met andere christelijke kerken en gemeenschappen. Het katholiek heilskundig exclusivisme werd genuanceerd, met name kwam dit in de relaties met het jodendom en overige christenen tot uitdrukking. Verder nam de Kerk openlijk afstand van het antisemitisme. Zo stelt de verklaring Nostra Ætate: thumb|rechts|490px|Opening van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie in Rome in 1962 Al is het waar, dat de Joodse gezagsdragers met hun aanhangers hebben aangestuurd op de dood van Christus (Vgl. Joh. 19, 6) toch mag wat tijdens zijn lijden is misdreven niet alle Joden van die tijd zonder onderscheid en evenmin de Joden van onze tijd worden aangerekend. En al is de Kerk het uwe volk Gods, toch mag men de Joden niet voorstellen als door God verworpen of als vervloekt, alsof dit zou zijn af te leiden uit de H. Schrift. Laten dus allen vermijden, in de catechese en bij de prediking van het woord Gods ook maar iets te leren, dat niet in overeenstemming is met de waarheid van het Evangelie en met de geest van Christus. De paus, die al snel de bijnaam kreeg "de goede paus", overleed nog tijdens het concilie en werd vervangen door de aartsbisschop van Milaan Giovanni Battista Enrico Antonio Maria Montini (1897–1978), die als Paulus VI de concilievaders nogmaals wees op het pastorale karakter van het concilie en erop aandrong niet te zoeken naar nieuwe leerstellingen, maar veel meer de bestaande leer van de Kerk te leren kennen en inzichtelijk te maken voor de moderne gelovigen. Opmerkelijk was dat de paus vergiffenis vroeg aan de andere christelijke kerken voor het aandeel van de Katholieke Kerk in de schisma's. Paulus VI zat daarna nog twee sessies van het Concilie voor waar hij een moeizaam evenwicht probeerde te zoeken tussen de traditie van de Kerk enerzijds en de wil tot vernieuwing en verandering anderzijds. Na Vaticanum II 300px|miniatuur|links|Paulus VI en [[Richard Nixon|president Nixon]] thumb|rechts|160px|[[Bernardus Alfrink|Bernardus kardinaal Alfrink]]thumb|rechts|160px|[[Paus Johannes Paulus II|Johannes Paulus II in 1993]] thumb|rechts|160px|[[Paus Benedictus XVI|Benedictus XVI]] Hoewel het concilie wereldwijd met veel belangstelling en instemming werd onthaald, kenmerkte de periode na het concilie zich door verwarring en polemiek. Theologen als de Vlaamse Dominicaan en hoogleraar Sacramentstheologie in Nijmegen Edward Schillebeeckx, O.Praem. (1914-2009), een leerling van Marie-Dominique Chenu, O.Praem., en Yves Congar, O.Praem., de Nederlandse Jezuïet en dogmaticus Piet Schoonenberg, S.J. (1911-1999), eveneens hoogleraar in Nijmegen en directeur van het Hoger Katechetisch Instituut dat verantwoordelijk was voor de uitgave van de omstreden Nieuwe Katechismus, de Zwitserse theoloog en hoogleraar aan de Universiteit van Tübingen, Hans Küng (geboren in 1928) die als peritus (=theologisch adviseur) tijdens het concilie een grote invloed had, maar in het boek 'Onfehlbar?' het dogma van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid in twijfel had getrokken en sindsdien een van de felste criticasters bleef van het kerkelijk leergezag, en de bevrijdingstheoloog, de Franciscaan Leonardo Boff, O.F.M. werden door Rome ter verantwoording geroepen. Ook aan de 'traditionalistische' zijde van de Kerk heerste er ontevredenheid. De Franse bisschop Marcel-François Lefebvre (1905-1991), die in het voormalig noviciaat van de Bernardijnen in Ecône in het bisdom Fribourg, een orthodox seminarie had gesticht, was van mening dat uitspraken van het concilie, met name die teksten die betrekking hadden op de godsdienstvrijheid, de nieuwe liturgie (=Novus Ordo Missae) van paus Paulus VI en de verhouding tot andere kerkgenootschappen en wereldgodsdiensten in strijd waren met de traditioneel katholieke leer, zoals die onder meer door het concilie van Trente was geformuleerd. Lefebvre werd in het motu proprio Ecclesia Dei Afflicta door paus Johannes-Paulus II geëxcommuniceerd nadat hij zonder toestemming van Rome vier bisschoppen had gewijd (deze excommunicatie werd pas in 2009 opgeheven). Hij trok zich terug in het Pius X-broederschap en bleef tot zijn dood een vurig pleitbezorger voor een terugkeer naar de traditionele Tridentijnse ritus en een bestrijder van modernistische tendenzen in de kerk. Andere theologen, zoals Henri de Lubac, S.J., Jean Daniélou, S.J., Yves Congar, O.Praem., de voormalig Jezuïet Hans Urs von Balthasar en Joseph Ratzinger, hoogleraar aan de universiteiten van Münster, Tübingen en Regensburg (de latere paus Benedictus XVI, geboren in 1927) kregen kerkelijke erkenning en werden kardinaal gecreëerd. In Nederland leidde het Pastoraal Concilie van Noordwijkerhout van 1968, waar onder meer de afschaffing van het verplichte celibaat besproken werd, ertoe dat de toenmalige aartsbisschop van Utrecht Bernardus kardinaal Alfrink (1900-1987), die tijdens Vaticanum II een belangrijke rol had vervuld als vooraanstaand lid van het tienkoppige presidium, uit de gratie van Rome viel. Niet lang daarna reageerde Rome met enkele benoemingen van bisschoppen van behoudender signatuur waaronder die van Adrianus Johannes Simonis in 1970 (Rotterdam, later aartsbisschop van Utrecht), Joannes Gijsen in 1972 (Roermond) en Johannes ter Schure (1985) (Den Bosch). Een document dat veel aandacht kreeg was de encycliek Humanae Vitae (=''Over het Menselijk Leven'') van 25 juli 1968, de zevende en laatste encycliek van paus Paulus VI die handelde over de beschermwaardigheid van het menselijk leven, het huwelijk en geboorteregeling. Na de dood van Paulus VI en het korte pontificaat van slechts 33 dagen van Albino Luciani, de "lachende paus" (1912–1978), werd voor het eerst in de geschiedenis een Poolse paus gekozen: kardinaal Karol Józef Wojtyła (1920-2005), eveneens de eerste niet-Italiaanse paus sinds paus Adrianus VI. Hij speelde een grote rol bij de val van het communisme en stond bekend om zijn vele pastorale reizen. Ook verwierp hij, in lijn met de leer van de Katholieke Kerk expliciet abortus, euthanasie, anticonceptie, homoseksualiteit en de doodstraf en wees in zijn encycliek Veritatis Splendor (=''De Prachtige Waarheid'') uit 1993 de moderne situatie ethisch gezien af. Op 13 mei 1981 overleefde hij een moordaanslag toen de 23-jarige Turk Mehmet Ali Ağca hem neerschoot op het plein voor de Sint-Pietersbasiliek. Hij schonk de dader, die tot levenslang veroordeeld werd, later vergiffenis en bezocht hem ook in de gevangenis. Johannes Paulus II initieerde verder in 1984 de Wereldjongerendagen, haalde de banden aan met het jodendom, de Orthodoxe Kerk en de andere wereldgodsdiensten. De paus was ook uitgesproken in zijn afkeer van oorlogvoeren als oplossing voor problemen. Hij veroordeelde en bekritiseerde publiekelijk de Tweede Golfoorlog en hij had daarvoor de Eerste Golfoorlog ook al fel bekritiseerd. In 2001 werd door een arts onthuld dat de paus aan de Ziekte van Parkinson leed, wat pas in 2003 door het Vaticaan bevestigd werd. Johannes Paulus II kreeg steeds meer moeite met zijn motoriek en spreken in het openbaar ging hem steeds slechter af. Zijn prefect van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer, kardinaal Joseph Alois Ratzinger, die aanvankelijk tot de progressieve theologen rond het tijdschrift Communio had behoord, maar na de onlusten van 1968 een voorzichtiger koers was gaan varen, volgde hem na zijn dood in 2005 op en werd daarmee de 264e opvolger van de apostel Petrus. Evangelisatie Missionarissen uit vele verschillende landen worden naar missiegebieden gestuurd om daar het evangelie te verkondigen en de lokale bevolking tot het katholieke geloof te bekeren en hen bij te staan in woord en daad. In het verleden gebeurde de bekering van de oorspronkelijk heidense (zonnecultus) bevolking in Spaans en Portugees Amerika grotendeels onder dwang van de politieke macht van Spanje en Portugal, hoewel vele missionarissen ook succesvol waren in de meer vrije bekering. Zo stichtten de Jezuïeten in de 17e en 18e eeuw verscheidene reducties in Zuid-Amerika. Ook in latere eeuwen in Afrika en Azië vertrouwden missionarissen op hun verbale overtuigingskracht. In veel landen, eveneens van Europa en Amerika, stonden zij bovendien aan de wieg van charitatieve instellingen en gezondheidszorg. Eveneens in Europa was de Kerk meestal de grondlegger van de gezondheidszorg en het onderwijs. Veel ziekenhuizen en scholen werden en worden door kloosterorden en congregaties geleid. Een beroemde missionaris was Damiaan De Veuster, geboren als Jozef De Veuster (1840-1889) een Vlaamse Picpus-pater, missionaris en de patroonheilige van de melaatsen en de aidspatiënten, bekend voor zijn werk voor leprapatiënten op Molokaï waar hij zelf aan lepra overleed. Structuur en organisatie miniatuur|links|330px|Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana De Katholieke Kerk is de oudste nog steeds functionerende organisatie ter wereld. Hierin is ze werkelijk uniek. Het is de enige organisatie ter wereld die aantoonbaar ononderbroken heeft gefunctioneerd sinds de 1e eeuw en het enige instituut van het Romeinse rijk dat heeft weten te overleven tot in de moderne tijd. Ook het archief, het Archivio Segreto Vaticano, en de bibliotheek van het Vaticaan, de Biblioteca Apostolica Vaticana, zijn voor zover bekend de oudste ter wereld. Er zijn echter (onbevestigde) berichten dat sommige boeddhistische kloosters nog oudere archieven en bibliotheken bezitten. De organisatie van de Kerk is het resultaat van een eeuwenlange evolutie; hier volgt een beschrijving hoe de Kerk vandaag georganiseerd is. De Kerk kent een strakke organisatiestructuur, met zowel verticale als horizontale assen, een Kerk georganiseerd in kruisvorm. * Verticaal: van paus tot gelovige leek; en * Horizontaal: op verschillende niveaus bestaat een aantal al dan niet formele instellingen naast elkaar. De Kerk kent haar eigen rechtbanken: de Apostolische Penitentiarie, de Hoogste Rechtbank van de Apostolische Signatuur en de Sacra Rota Romana, die zich baseren op het canoniek recht. De Kerk is geen democratie, maar een pontificaat, en er bestaat geen scheiding tussen de wetgevende, uitvoerende en controlerende macht. De uiteindelijke macht ligt bij de paus, die zich laat bijstaan door de Curie. Er moet onderscheid gemaakt worden tussen de paus als politiek staatshoofd van het Vaticaan, wat niet veel om het lijf heeft, en als religieus leider waarbij de paus wereldwijd zeer invloedrijk is. Van paus tot gelovige (= verticale structuur) thumb|rechts|440px|Benedictus XVI was als kardinaal deken van het Heilig College van Kardinalen De paus regeert eigenmachtig (hoewel zijn macht informeel beperkt wordt) door middel van decreten en richtlijnen. De grote lijnen en principes worden verwoord in encyclieken, apostolische exhortaties en vele andere documenten. Deze worden in het Latijn gepubliceerd en benoemd met de eerste woorden ervan. Zo behandelt de encycliek Rerum Novarum ('over nieuwe zaken') de sociale leer van de Kerk en de encycliek Humanae Vitae ('over het menselijk leven') de houding van de Kerk ten aanzien van het menselijk leven, het huwelijk en geboorteregeling. Vaak worden belangrijke documenten naar alle bisschoppen gestuurd, die gewoonlijk (maar niet altijd) een geografisch gebied onder zich hebben. Zij hebben de taak om de inhoud verder te verspreiden onder de priesters, die hun gelovigen moeten inlichten, en verklaringen verschaffen, indien nodig. Encyclieken worden tegenwoordig geadresseerd aan heel de Kerk en alle mensen van goede wil. Een herderlijke brief daarentegen is vrijblijvender en dikwijls gericht tot een beperkt gebied of een gedeelte van de gelovigen, bijvoorbeeld alleen voor priesters, of alleen voor katholieke Amerikanen. Geografische (=horizontale) structuur Een plaatselijke gemeenschap, een zogenaamde parochie, wordt geleid door een pastoor. Enkele parochies vormen samen een decanaat (ook: dekenaat) dat onder leiding staat van een deken. In de praktijk is een dekenaat eerder een samenwerkingsverband van parochies dan een bestuurlijke eenheid want de pastoor is de eindverantwoordelijke voor zijn parochie. Een aantal decanaten vormt samen een bisdom (ook: diocees) dat door een bisschop bestuurd wordt; hij wordt daarin geassisteerd door een bestuursorgaan, de bisschoppelijke curie. Meerdere bisdommen samen vormen een kerkprovincie onder leiding van een metropoliet. De grenzen van kerkprovincies in kleine staten, zoals Nederland en België, vallen meestal samen met de landsgrenzen. Voor kerkprovincies in grotere staten met veel katholieken gaat dit meestal niet op. In missiegebieden waar de kerkelijke hiërarchie nog niet volledig gevestigd is, zijn apostolische vicariaten, waarin een apostolisch vicaris de bisschoppelijke rechtsmacht in naam van de Heilige Stoel uitoefent. In 1995 omvatte de Katholieke Kerk 12 patriarchale zetels, 1908 bisdommen en aartsbisdommen, 56 prelaturen, 15 abdijen 'nullius', 19 exarchaten, 73 apostolische vicariaten, 14 apostolische prefecturen en 8 missiegebieden 'sui juris'. Over de hele wereld zijn de bisschoppen georganiseerd in 104 nationale bisschoppenconferenties, 9 internationale bisschoppenconferenties en 19 patriarchale synodes. Hiernaast zijn er kardinalen, deze worden door de paus benoemd (officieel: "gecreëerd,") en kiezen de opvolger van de paus bij zijn overlijden. Het college van kardinalen telde in 1997 147 leden. Pauselijk aftreden is in de geschiedenis maar enkele keren voorgekomen. De paus wordt in zijn bestuurlijke taken bijgestaan door een bestuurslichaam, de zogenaamde Romeinse Curie]]. Positie van de Heilige Stoel In Vaticaanstad, het gedeelte van Rome waar Petrus begraven ligt en de paus zijn zetel heeft, staat de internationaalrechtelijk genoemde Heilige Stoel,die als zodanig soeverein en derhalve onafhankelijkheid geniet; veel landen hebben daarom naast een ambassade in Italië een ambassade bij de Heilige Stoel. De Heilige Stoel heeft op zijn beurt een nuntius als ambassadeur in vele landen. Dit houdt ook in dat de organisatie van de Kerk en de betrekkingen met staten meestal los van elkaar zijn. Oosters-katholieke Kerken rechts|miniatuur|250px|Koptisch-orthodoxe kloosterkerk nabij [[Wadi Natroen]] Binnen de Katholieke Kerk zijn er verschillende Kerken met een andere ritus (een Oosterse ritus), die in gemeenschap (communio) met de Latijnse Kerk leven en het primaatschap van de paus erkennen (zie Oosters-katholieke Kerken). Deze geünieerde Kerken zijn: Leer van de Kerk miniatuur|links|Adam en Eva in de Hof van Eden. De katholieke leer gaat terug op de persoon en het optreden van Jezus. Door de ongehoorzaamheid van Adam in het paradijs is de dood en begeerte over de mensheid gaan heersen, de zonde van Adam is de zonde van de gehele mensheid geworden. Deze erfzonde heeft echter de vrijheid en de wil van de mens niet volkomen kunnen vernietigen, zijn verlangen naar het goddelijk leven bleef bewaard. In Jezus heeft God zich definitief en op volmaakte wijze uitgesproken, hij is zelf waarlijk mens geworden en is 'als slaaf' en dienaar de geschiedenis binnengetreden, terwijl hij de goddelijke natuur volledig in zich bleef dragen, om door zijn gehoorzaamheid, door zijn lijden, dood en verrijzenis de zonde op zich te nemen en een nieuwe schepping tot stand te brengen: hij was zoals de heilige apostel Paulus schreef in de Romeinenbrief de "nieuwe Adam" die een nieuw en onverwoestbaar verbond tot stand heeft gebracht met de dwalende mensheid. Dit verlossingswerk is allereerst een genadegave van de heilige Geest die zonder enige menselijke verdienste tot stand is gekomen; ze is een liefdesgeschenk van een barmhartige God die de zondige mens rechtvaardigt en heiligt (habituele genade). Deze bovennatuurlijke genade, die buiten onze ervaring valt en daarom alleen in het geloof kan worden gekend, wordt vrijelijk aangeboden aan alle mensen en allen zijn daarom geroepen zijn aanbod in vrijheid en liefde te beantwoorden en zodoende opnieuw deel te hebben aan de goddelijke drie-ene natuur (tegenover de willoze genade en predestinatieleer van de Reformatie heeft de katholieke kerk altijd de vrijheid van de mens verdedigd). Dit betekent dat de genade niet 'onwederstandelijk' is, maar door de mens afgewezen kan worden (een bewuste en vrijwillige afwijzing is een zonde tegen de heilige Geest en leidt tot de eeuwige dood). De mens is daarom geroepen zijn wil in overeemstemming te brengen met Gods wil (meewerkende genade), zijn geloof met woorden en goede werken te belijden en met Gods bijstand (actuele genade) zalig te worden. Schrift en Traditie miniatuur|520 px||links|Proloog van het [[Evangelie volgens Johannes, Clementina Vulgats, editie 1922]] De Katholieke Kerk kent de 'twee bronnenleer' die door het Concilie van Trente (1545-1563) als reactie op het reformatorische en reductionistische 'sola scriptura' is bevestigd. Dit betekent dat zij zich baseert op de Schrift én de Traditie. Uiteindelijk is er slechts één bron en dat is Christus zelf, zodat Schrift en traditie op elkaar betrokken moeten zijn, dit wil zeggen dat de traditie voortdurend getoetst moet worden aan de Schrift en de Schrift zijn rechtmatige plaats vindt binnen de kerkelijke traditie en gemeenschap. De voornaamste bron van het katholieke geloof is de heilige Schrift die onder ingeving van de Heilige Geest geschreven en daarom van kaft tot kaft zonder dwaling is. Hoewel God dus de eigenlijke schrijver van de Bijbel is, heeft Hij zich echter willen uitspreken in een menselijke taal, daarbij gebruikmakend van menselijke auteurs, zodat de exegese rekening dient te houden met de context waarin de teksten tot stand zijn gekomen en het literaire genre waarvan de auteurs zich hebben bediend (Sitz im Leben). Bij lezing van de Schrift moet aandacht worden besteed aan de 'inhoud en eenheid van de hele Schrift', 'de levende overlevering van de Kerk' en de 'analogie van het geloof', dit wil zeggen, de onderlinge samenhang van de verschillende geloofswaarheden. In tegenstelling tot de protestantse Bijbel, bevat de katholieke Bijbel ook enkele deuterocanonieke boeken die niet behoren tot de Hebreeuwse canon, maar deel uitmaken van de Septuagint, de naam voor de Griekse vertaling van de Tenach die in het Hellenistische jodendom tot de Oudtestamentische geschriften werd gerekend. Naast het gezag van de Bijbel kent de Katholieke Kerk ook goddelijk autoriteit toe aan de Traditie of de overlevering, omdat zij van mening is dat de Bijbel ontstond in een reeds bestaande kerkelijke traditie waarbinnen hij volgens het leergezag gelezen en uitgelegd dient te worden. Onder de Traditie wordt verder verstaan alles wat in de kerkgeschiedenis als openbaring van de geloofsleer naar voren is gekomen en in veel gevallen dogmatisch is vastgelegd. Kerkbeeld thumb|rechts|225px|Het [[Baldakijn van Bernini]] Het wezen van het katholicisme is niet te begrijpen zonder haar ecclesiologie. De Katholieke Kerk is voor de katholieken niet zomaar een samenkomst van individuele gelovigen, maar in eerste en laatste instantie een ontischBetrekking hebbend op het zijn als filosofische categorie gegeven, een bovennatuurlijke entiteit, daar zij het mystieke lichaam en de bruid van Christus, de realisering van het Rijk Gods op aarde is en daarom de volheid van het geloof bezit en als zodanig een eenheid vormt. Dit betekent dat dé Kerk ("Kyriake" = van de Heer) niet alleen het resultaat, maar tevens bron is van het geloof en als zodanig heilsnoodzakelijk is, zoals Cyprianus van Carthago (?-258) uitdrukte: 'Niemand heeft God tot Vader die niet de Kerk tot moeder heeft.' De katholiek is daarom geroepen de geloofsschat (=depositum fidei) van de Kerk de fide te aanvaarden. Hardnekkige afwijzing van een bepaald bindend leerstuk betekent daarom automatisch een vervreemding van van de volledige waarheid en de heelheid van het ene lichaam en leidt in ernstige gevallen tot excommunicatie. Zonder deze eis tot loyaliteit zou de Katholieke Kerk ophouden 'katholiek' te zijn en haar diepste wezen, haar eenheid met de verrezen Heer, verloochenen. De Katholieke Kerk is een apostolische kerk: zij vindt haar fundament in de ononderbroken apostolische successie. De paus, de bisschop van Rome, wordt gezien als de rechtmatige opvolger van de apostel Petrus aan wie Christus de sleutelmacht der hemelen heeft toevertrouwd, op wie hij zijn Kerk wilde grondvesten en wordt zodoende als de plaatsbekleder van Christus op aarde beschouwd. Op grond van dit primaatschap zijn alle gelovigen gehouden om in eenheid met de bisschop van Rome te leven. Het Petrinische gezag wordt gewaardborgd door het dogma van de pauselijke onfeilbaarheid dat tijdens het Eerste Vaticaans Concilie van 1870 werd uitgeroepen, hoewel zij voordien wel als geloofswaarheid werd aanvaard. Dit betekent niet dat alle uitspraken van de paus zonder dwaling zouden zijn en tot de geloofsschat behoren, maar alleen die welke ex cathedra worden uitgesproken en betrekking hebben op zaken van zeden en geloof. Dit is sinds het uitroepen van het dogma slechts één maal voorgekomen, namelijk in 1950, wanneer paus Pius XII de tenhemelopneming van Maria tot dogma verhief. Alleen de paus kan iets vrijelijk als dogma uitroepen, en hij zal dat in de praktijk alleen doen bij geloofszaken die al eeuwen, vanuit de traditie, door het grootste gedeelte van de Kerk zo worden aanvaard. Naast de paus kunnen de uitspraken van de gezamenlijke bisschoppen (in een concilie) en het geloofsbewustzijn van de gehele Kerk ook als bindend gelden. Omdat de katholieken de Katholieke Kerk als dé Kerk van Christus zien, die een ononderbroken apostolische opvolging kent, een eenheid vormt rond de opvolger van Petrus en de sacramentele volheid heeft bewaard, is zij naar haar diepste wezen zowel inclusivistisch als exclusivistisch: enerzijds wil zij alle mensen verenigen in één lichaam, onder één herder en kent in dat opzicht een maximale openheid, een intrinsiek verlangen naar eenheid (communio) en een uitgesproken missionair karakter, anderzijds kan zij daarom andere kerken of christelijke gemeenschappen niet als Kerk in de volste zin van het woord beschouwen. Dit wordt uitgedrukt in de leerstelling 'Extra ecclesiam nulla salus' ('Buiten de kerk geen heil'), die bij andere christelijke groeperingen veel ergernis en onbegrip heeft gewekt. Deze uitspraak wil echter slechts een oordeel uitspreken over de andere kerken als dé Kerk en niet over het heil van de leden van die kerkgenootschappen. Zij die buiten hun schuld of te goeder trouw niet in (volledige) eenheid leven met de moederkerk zijn dus niet zondermeer uitgesloten van het heil in Christus. Bovendien kunnen de andere kerkgenootschappen niet zondermeer als antithese tegenover de Katholieke Kerk worden geplaatst omdat zij met haar verbonden blijven door het sacrament van het doopsel (Per baptismum in Ecclesia incorporati) en het geloof in Christus. In de verklaring van de Congregatie voor de Geloofsleer Dominus Iesus uit 2000 wordt dit als volgt geformuleerd: :De kerkelijke Gemeenschappen daarentegen, die het geldige bisschopsambt en de oorspronkelijke en volledige werkelijkheid van het eucharistische mysterie niet bewaard hebben,Vgl. Tweede Vaticaans Concilie, Decreet over de oecumene, ''Unitatis Redintegratio (21 november 1964), 22 zijn geen Kerken in de eigenlijke betekenis; degenen die in deze Gemeenschappen zijn gedoopt, zijn echter door het doopsel bij Christus ingelijfd en staan dus in een zekere, zij het niet volkomen, gemeenschap met de Kerk.'' De Orthodoxe Kerk wordt daarentegen beschouwd als een deelkerk daar deze de zeven sacramenten en apostoliciteit heeft bewaard (hoewel zij het primaatschap van de paus niet erkent), zodat er sprake is van een bijna volledige eenheid en katholieken in sommige gevallen in een orthodoxe kerk ter communie kunnen gaan . Het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie (1962-1965) heeft verder uitgesproken dat ook mensen die een niet-christelijke godsdienst aanhangen, maar naar de natuurlijke ordening proberen te leven, het eeuwig leven deelachtig kunnen worden. De heilige en de zondige Kerk links|miniatuur|125px|Dit uit 1768 stammende [[perkament van Jekuthiel Sofer bevat de Tien Geboden, ter versiering van de Portugees-Israëlietische Synagoge.Bibliotheca Rosenthaliana, Amsterdam]] Hoewel de katholieken in hun credo belijden dat de Katholieke Kerk naar haar wezen en dienstwerk, nl. de verheerlijkte Christus, een heilige kerk is, wordt zij tevens gedefinieerd als een onvolmaakte en zondige kerk, daar zij uit mensen bestaat die zelf niet heilig zijn. Het adjectief 'heilig' moet daarom beschouwd worden als een verwijzing naar haar goddelijke oorsprong en bestemming en kan daarom opgevat worden als 'heiligend' (zo is de toevoeging 'heilig' in heilige Vader, de aanspreektitel van de paus, geen verwijzing naar diens persoonlijke heiligheid - anders zou het onnodig zijn hem eventueel na zijn dood heilig te verklaren - , maar een bevestiging van zijn primaatschap, zijn sleutelmacht die naar Christus' macht verwijst). De Kerk hier op aarde is daarom tegelijkertijd een 'reeds' en een 'nog niet' en is daarom geroepen tot gebed, bekering, boete en vernieuwing, tot grotere gelijkvormigheid met haar verrezen Heer; zij wordt door Vaticanum II gedefinieerd als een pelgrimerende Kerk, het 'volk Gods onderweg' dat voortdurend moet veranderen om zichzelf te blijven, zoals dit uitgedrukt wordt in de klassieke formule "Ecclesia semper reformanda". Moraal en natuurwet De Katholieke Kerk fundeert haar moraalleer niet alleen op de openbaring, maar tevens op de natuurwet (=lex naturae). Volgens de katholieke leer is het zuivere verstand door God in de mens gelegd en hoewel dit verstand verduisterd is door de erfzonde, is zij niet geheel vernietigd. Dit verstand is dus in staat de door God gegeven orde te kennen en onderscheid te maken tussen een rechtschapen en zondig leven. De kern van deze wet is het verlangen naar God. Zij vormt als zodanig de basis voor de geopenbaarde wet en de genade en vindt haar uitdrukking in de tien geboden. De katholieke moraalleer ondervindt binnen bepaalde milieus en regio's weerstand. Met name de kerkelijke standpunten over de heiligheid van het leven en deze die zich uitdrukken in wat paus Johannes Paulus II de 'cultuur van het leven' noemde en die zich opwerpen tegen de 'cultuur van de dood' stuiten vaak op onbegrip. Eschatologie: hemel, hel en vagevuur miniatuur|180px|"Voorstelling van de hemel", door [[Francesco Botticini]] De Katholieke Kerk leert dat zij die in staat van genade sterven verenigd zullen worden met Christus in de hemel. Zij echter die in een toestand van doodzonde (een zware zonde in volledige vrijheid en met volledige kennis begaan) die niet is vrijgekocht door een volmaakt berouw (een berouw uit liefde) en het sacrament van boete en verzoening blijven tot in de eeuwigheid amen gescheiden van de goddelijke liefde in de hel. Daarnaast erkent de Katholieke Kerk het bestaan van het vagevuur, een periode van loutering na de dood waarin de begenadigde zijn tijdelijke straffen (de wanorde die reeds vergeven zonden in de mens hebben aangericht) uitboet en door Christus omgevormd wordt alvorens het eeuwig leven binnen te gaan. Het verblijf in het vagevuur kan verkort of opgeheven worden door middel van aflaat die voortvloeien uit de overvloedige verdiensten van de Kerk. Tenslotte gelooft de Katholieke Kerk in de wederkomst van Christus waarin hij de wereld definitief zal oordelen en zijn schepping zal voltooien. Geschriften In het katholicisme staan drie boeken centraal: de Bijbel, het missaal, dat de Schriftlezingen, gebeden en vaste gezangen van de Mis bevat, en het getijdenboek of brevier (=boek met lezingen, gebeden, psalmen, lofzangen en antifonen die monniken en priesters dagelijks bidden). Naast deze drie boeken zijn er nog vele andere boeken en documenten van wezenlijk belang: de pauselijke encyclieken en apostolische exhortaties, de catechismus, de Codex Iuris Canonici (=het canoniek wetboek), de constituties, decreten en verklaringen van de concilies en de teksten van de kerkvaders en heiligen. Goddelijke eredienst en sacramenten miniatuur|225px|rechts|''De Zeven Sacramenten'' door [[Rogier Van der Weyden, ca. 1445-1450. KMSKA, Antwerpen]] De Katholieke Kerk beschouwt Christus als het oersacrament, de enige en volmaakte middelaar tussen God en de mensen, die door zijn mystiek lichaam, de Kerk (het grondsacrament) reddend, troostend en helend aanwezig wil zijn in de menselijke geschiedenis teneinde deze van binnenuit te verlossen. De oersacramentaliteit (sacrament = eed van trouw) vindt zijn actualisering in de zeven kerkelijke sacramenten, die gedefinieerd worden als heilige tekenen die bewerken wat zij aanduiden (zo duidt de doop niet alleen de verlossing van de erfzonde en de opname in het Lichaam van Christus aan, maar brengt zij deze ook werkelijk tot stand). De sacramenten gaan terug op het woord en leven van Jezus Christus zelf: het doopsel, de eucharistie, met als belangrijk onderdeel de heilige Communie, het vormsel, het sacrament van boete en verzoening (de biecht), het Heilig Oliesel, de wijding tot diaken, priester of bisschop en het huwelijk. Doopsel, eucharistie en vormsel vormen samen de sacramenten van de christelijke initiatie. De eucharistie, het sacrament van het altaar, wordt beschouwd als het bron en hoogtepunt van het kerkelijk geloofsleven omdat men de verrezen Heer hierin werkelijk en lijfelijk aanwezig weet (=''presentia realis'') en men door het ontvangen van het sacrament wordt opgenomen in de kruisdood en verrijzenis van Christus. Dit geloofsmysterie heeft de men later inzichtelijk willen maken met de transsubstantiatieleer, waarbij men heeft teruggegrepen op de metafysica van Aristoteles en de scholastiek van Thomas van Aquino. Volgens deze leer veranderen de tekenen van brood en wijn na de priesterlijke consecratie op substantieel niveau (=wezensniveau), hoewel de 'attributen' of (uiterlijke) gedaanten (zoals geur, kleur, vorm, enzovoorts) ongewijzigd blijven. De katholieke sacramentsopvatting is later fel bestreden door sommige reformatoren (Luther bleef echter vasthouden aan een werkelijke aanwezigheid, hoewel hij deze scheidde van het priesterlijk offer) die meenden dat het misoffer op het altaar een verloochening was van de ene, onherhaalbare offerande aan het kruis en van mening waren dat de sacramenten slechts een symbolische waarde hadden en dat de Mis daarom beschouwd moet worden als een 'vervloekte afgoderij' (dit uit zich bijvoorbeeld in de wijze waarop men met het brood en de wijn omgaat: waar in de katholieke kerk de hostie (= lichaam) ('het Allerheiligste') na de eucharistieviering zorgvuldig wordt bewaard in een tabernakel en door de gelovigen in een monstrans aanbeden kan worden, verliest het brood in de protestantse dienst na de maaltijd des Heren haar sacramentele betekenis en kan daarom voor andere profane doeleinden worden gebruikt). Deze opvatting is echter gebaseerd op een vereenvoudiging van de katholieke sacramentenleer, daar deze het misoffer niet ziet als een relativering van de ene volmaakte offerande, maar als een actualisering daarvan in de geschiedenis, zodat de mensen die in historisch en lijfelijk opzicht verwijderd zijn van het kruisoffer op Golgotha toch in het verlossingswerk kunnen worden opgenomen. Naast de zeven genoemde sacramenten kent de Kerk ook vele sacramentalia: zegeningen en handelingen om het leven te heiligen, in navolging van de sacramenten. Daarnaast behoren ook de getijden, de kerkelijke uitvaart, de verering van heiligen, heiligenbeelden en relieken en de gelofte en de eed tot de Goddelijke eredienst (=''cultus divinus''). Liturgie De liturgie van de Mis gebruikt voornamelijk de Romeinse ritus. Deze kent sinds het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie twee vormen: de Novus Ordo Missae (=de gewone vorm) en de Tridentijnse ritus (=de buitengewone vorm). De gewone vorm kent de volgende opbouw: * intredezang (Introïtus); * begroeting van het altaar en de gemeenschap (Salutatio altaris et populi congregatio); * schuldbelijdenis (Actus paenitentialis); * gebed om ontferming (Kyrie), maar dit wordt weggelaten als er een lofzang wordt gezongen; * lofzang (Gloria); * openingsgebed; * eerste lezing, uit het Oude Testament (Lectio prima); * tussenzang of psalm Graduale; * tweede lezing, uit de Handelingen of de Brieven van de apostelen (Lectio secunda); * Alleluia (Acclamatio ante lectionem Evangelii); * Evangelielezing (Evangelium); * Homilia of overweging; * Credo of geloofsbelijdenis (Professio fidei); * voorbeden (Oratio universalis); * bereiding van de gaven (Praeparatio donorum); * gebed over de gaven; * prefatie (Oratio super oblata); * Heilig of Godsverheerlijking; * eucharistisch gebed (Prex eucharistica); * Onzevader (Pater Noster); * gebed om vrede (Ritus Pacis); * broodbreking (Fractio Panis) met Agnus Dei; * communie (Communio); * communielied (soms); * wegzending en zegen (Ite Missa Est); Naast de viering van de heilige Eucharistie is ook het Breviergebed (het ochtendgebed, het middaggebed, de vespers en de completen) een belangrijk onderdeel van de katholieke liturgie. Liturgisch jaar In de liturgie van de Mis, volgt men een indeling van het liturgisch jaar, dat niet in de pas loopt met het 'burgerlijk jaar'. Het liturgisch jaar vangt aan met de eerste zondag van de Advent en wordt ingedeeld in kringen rond de grote feestdagen zoals Kerstmis en Pasen. Naar gelang van de dag van het jaar, gebruikt men verschillende liturgische kleuren voor de liturgische gewaden: wit, rood, groen, paars, zwart of roze. Kloosterleven, ordes, congregaties, prelaturen en bewegingen thumb|rechts|155px|Karmelieten te [[Gent]] De Katholieke Kerk kent een grote verscheidenheid aan ordes, congregaties, prelaturen en bewegingen. Veelal zijn deze gesticht door een bekende heilige. Bekende ordes en congregaties zijn: de Jezuïeten, Dominicanen, Benedictijnen, Trappisten, Franciscanen, Karmelieten, Augustijnen, Norbertijnen, Kartuizers en Sacramentijnen. Meestal vallen deze ordes niet onder het gezag van de plaatselijke bisschop, maar zijn via een generaal-overste verbonden met Rome. Daarnaast kent de Kerk sinds 1965 ook de rechtsvorm van een personele prelatuur, een niet territoriaal gebonden kerkrechtelijke organisatiestructuur waarin leken geïncorporeerd en seculiere priesters geïncardineerd kunnen zijn, met een prelaat aan het hoofd die direct onder het gezag van de paus valt. Op dit ogenblik is het Opus Dei de enige personele prelatuur. De moderne tijd kenmerkt zich door opkomst van de nieuwe (leken)bewegingen zoals Focolare (opgericht in 1943), Foyer de Charité, de Katholieke Charismatische Vernieuwing en Sant' Egidio (ontstaan in 1968)). Sommige ordes en congregaties leven in kloosters om zich toe te leggen op gebed, vaak in combinatie met handwerk (="ora et labora"). Een klooster wordt geleid door een abt of een abdis. Onder hem staat de prior. Er zijn aparte kloosters voor mannen en vrouwen. Geloofsbelijdenissen In de Katholieke Kerk worden twee geloofsbelijdenissen gebruikt. Het credo van Nicea-Constantinopel wordt meestal in het Latijn gezongen. Apostolische geloofsbelijdenis, de twaalf artikelen van het geloof links|miniatuur|410px|Drieluik van [[Hans Memling]] :Ik geloof in God, de Almachtige Vader, Schepper van hemel en aarde. :En in Jezus Christus, Zijn enige Zoon, onze Heer, :Die ontvangen is van de Heilige Geest, geboren uit de Maagd Maria, :Die geleden heeft onder Pontius Pilatus, is gekruisigd, gestorven en begraven, :Die nedergedaald is ter helle, de derde dag verrezen uit de doden, :Die opgestegen is ten Hemel, zit aan de rechterhand van God de Almachtige Vader, :Van daar zal Hij komen oordelen de levenden en de doden. :Ik geloof in de Heilige Geest; :De heilige katholieke Kerk, de gemeenschap van de Heiligen; :De vergeving van de zonden; :De verrijzenis van het lichaam; :Het eeuwig leven. Amen. Geloofsbelijdenis van Nicea-Constantinopel 300px|rechts :Ik geloof in één God, de almachtige Vader, :''Schepper van hemel en aarde, van al wat zichtbaar en onzichtbaar is. '' :''En in één Heer, Jezus Christus, de eniggeboren Zoon van God, vóór alle tijden geboren uit de Vader. :''God uit God, Licht uit Licht, ware God uit de ware God. '' :''Geboren, niet geschapen, één in wezen met de Vader: door wie alles ''geschapen is. '' :''Die voor ons mensen en omwille van ons heil uit de hemel is neergedaald. '' :''En het vlees heeft aangenomen door de heilige Geest uit de Maagd Maria: en mens is geworden; '' :die voor ons ook werd gekruisigd; onder Pontius Pilatus heeft geleden en is begraven. '' :''Ook is hij volgens de schriften verrezen op de derde dag; '' :''Hij is opgeklommen ten hemel; zit aan de rechterhand van de Vader. '' :''En hij zal wederkomen in heerlijkheid om levenden en doden te oordelen. '' :''Hij wiens rijk geen einde zal hebben. '' :''En in de heilige Geest, de Heer die levend maakt; '' :''die voortkomt uit de Vader [en de Zoon(lat.)]; '' :die met de Vader en de Zoon samen wordt aanbeden en verheerlijkt; '' :''die gesproken heeft door de profeten. '' :''En in de éne, heilige, katholieke en apostolische Kerk. '' :''Ik belijd één doopsel tot vergeving van de zonden. :''En ik verwacht de opstanding van de doden. '' :''En het toekomstig eeuwige leven. '' :''Amen.'' Zie ook * Portaal christendom * Hiërarchie van de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk * Lijst van rooms-katholieke bisdommen * Oudkatholieke Kerk Externe links * Website van het Vaticaan * Website van de Katholieke Kerk in België * Website van de Katholieke Kerk in Nederland de:Römisch-katholische Kirche en:Catholic Church Categorie:Christelijk kerkgenootschap Categorie:Rooms-katholieke Kerk